<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Lapse by minttchoc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896589">Time Lapse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttchoc/pseuds/minttchoc'>minttchoc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttchoc/pseuds/minttchoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where Dahyun keeps on having dreams about her past life with Mina.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With both of her earphones on her each of her ears, while blasting loud music, Dahyun watches her feet as she walks up to the stairs that leads to the school's rooftop. It has been her daily routine—going up to the rooftop to spend time alone. School has been hell for Dahyun ever since she joined the busiest organization, but she never regretted being part of it. She never would've thought that she'd be elected as president of and club that was in charge of organizing and preparing for school activities. Dahyun is one of the most popular students in school. With her talents, brain and outgoing personality; she never fails to capture the attention and hearts of other students.</p><p>She finally reached the rooftop and noticed a shadow moving non-stop on the concrete floor. She looked up and saw a girl, dancing alone. Dahyun failed to see the face of this mysterious woman, though, since she was facing the other side of the area most of the time. </p><p>Dahyun watches the girl as she spins gracefully, and jumps just to land on her tip toes. Dahyun tried to scan the girls' face, but she can only see the lower half of it. Even from afar, Dahyun saw the girl's moles; two of them, to be precise. One above her lip, and another one below it.</p><p>Dahyun was curious of what music is the girl dancing to. It was probably something classical, or anything that fits ballet. She took one of her earphone off her ear to check the music. To her surprise, there wasn't any music playing.</p><p>The girl was dancing alone, with no music. But she moved so elegantly as if there was one. Dahyun continued to watch from afar.</p><p>But after a few minutes of watching like a stalker, Dahyun decided to take a few steps forward and she opened her mouth to call out the dancing girl.</p><p>She was about to say something until she heard a bell.</p><p>It wasn't a school bell, though. It was a bell coming from her phone.</p><p>Dahyun sat up with her eyes still half closed as she reached over her phone, which was placed on the night stand right beside her bed, and turned the alarm off. She looked at the time and it's already 5:30 in the morning.</p><p>She looked beside her and saw the empty space on her bed. She wondered the whereabouts of the person that she was looking for. But right before she shouted the name, the door blasted open with a head popping from the outside.</p><p>"Morning, Dubu" a child-like voice said. Dahyun adjusted her eyes to the bright morning surrounding, and a small smile appeared on her face when she finally recognized the owner of the voice.</p><p>"Morning, Sana" Dahyun said before she stood up, did a few stretches and walked towards Sana who was right by the door.</p><p>Sana welcomed herself into their room as Dahyun opened her small arm wide, asking for a hug. The taller girl planted a quick kiss on the top of Dahyun's head. "Breakfast is ready" she said, like the usual. </p><p>Dahyun smiled and gave Sana a kiss on her cheek right before her hand found its way to the latter's hand. They walked to the kitchen and sat right in front of each other.</p><p>A plate with waffles and eggs are right in front of them, with a cup of coffee on the side. The two girls ate their breakfast quietly as they go through the things that has something to do with their respective jobs. </p><p>Sana was going through her laptop, double checking the grades of her students that she stayed up late for last night, while Dahyun scrolled through the email app on her phone. A reminder suddenly popped up, saying that there's a meeting first thing in the morning. Dahyun completely forgot about it for her eyes widened in realization.</p><p>"Shit" she whispered, slamming her phone on the desk before eating the contents of her plate. </p><p>"Why? Is something wrong?" Sana asked, watching the sudden rush on Dahyun's actions.</p><p>"We have an urgent meeting this morning and we're not allowed to be late" Dahyun answered as she munches on the last bite of her still hot waffles. Dahyun eyed the cup of coffee before looking back at Sana, feeling guilty that she won't be able to drink it since she's in a rush.</p><p>With a reassuring smile, Sana nodded. "Go on" she said, telling Dahyun that she should start on getting ready for the day. Dahyun stood up and walked over to Sana, giving the latter a kiss on the cheek again before whispering "thank you" then rushed to the bathroom to take a quick bath.</p><p>~~</p><p>Dahyun took her phone out to check the time. She only has 5 minutes left for the meeting, and she only has to cross the road to get to the company's building. She feet was tapping rather nervously as she waited for the traffic light to turn red.</p><p>A few minutes later, it finally turned red and everybody started to walk. Dahyun rushed through the ocean of people, even walking pass her other co-workers. She ran towards their building and headed straight to the elevator, wasting no time since she's running out of it. She continuously pressed the elevator button and waited for it to open impatiently. She finally got in and pulled her phone out again. She only has a minute left.</p><p>Their office is on the fifth floor, so it took a little time for her to get there. She's officially late now. She silently hoped that their boss is having a great morning so that she won't be too scolded today. She even hoped that she's not the only one who's late.</p><p>After running through the hallway, she finally entered their department. She threw her stuff on her table and rushed to the meeting room. All eyes were on her when she opened the glass door, and the noticeable awkward silence hit her.</p><p>"Sit down, Dahyun" their boss' firm voice sent shivers down her spine. </p><p>Dahyun walked to the vacant chair which was located from the back of the room. She was the only one late, but she was thankful that their boss didn't scold her.</p><p>"As I was saying..." the boss said, all of the staff's attention was on their boss. Well, except for Dahyun.</p><p>"What was she talking about?" Dahyun whispered to hee co-worker on the left.</p><p>"Something about a new recruit for our department" her co-worker whispered back. Dahyun nodded before finally putting her full attention on the meeting.</p><p>"Our new IT manager was from a very famous and high-selling magazine. She was sent here to help us on our new project" their manager announced. The glass door opened again, and that is when Dahyun thought that she wasn't the last one to arrive. But she was wrong.</p><p>A tall figure entered the room. She has long black hair with a body of a model. Her fringe complimented the shape of her face, and her moles was scattered everywhere like a constellation.</p><p>Dahyun examined the familiar face, but it never gave a click to her mind.</p><p>Everybody watched as the girl walked in the middle of the room and bowed right before them.</p><p>"This is Mina" their boss introduced the beautiful girl. "She'll be working for us from now on. She'll just be here for three months, but it will still be decided if she gets to stay or not" she added. The girl beamed a beautiful smile, and Dahyun started to feel her heart ache.</p><p>Dahyun furrowed her eyes to the sudden and unfamiliar feeling.</p><p>"And Dahyun, since you're late today, I'm putting you in charge to accompany her throughout her stay" her boss said. Dahyun's eyes widened on the sudden request, but she nodded her head hesitantly. "Okay, back to work!" their boss exclaimed. Everybody stood up and walked their way out of the meeting place.</p><p>Dahyun on the other hand, seems to have her feet glued on the floor. She was dumbfounded. The new girl seems so familiar, but her head really can't determine who she was.</p><p>"Dahyun" a voice called Dahyun back to reality. "Why are you just standing there? Go to work" she ordered. Dahyun nodded before pushing her chair back in place before she finally walked out the room. She had a quick eye contact with the new girl as she was walking, and it made Dahyun feel unexplainable feelings again.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Miss Jihyo told me to give this to you" a soft voice was heard from above Dahyun's work area.</p><p>"Just a minute" she said as she was trying to finish her current task, but her mind was secretly cursing because she just received a new one.</p><p>Dahyun finally looked up, and the face of the new girl gave her a little surprise. It was very weird for Dahyun, but she has this feeling that she saw this girl somewhere.</p><p>She stood up as she received the handful of paper work from the latter.</p><p>Dahyun slammed the mountain of paperwork on her desk, quietly thinking that her boss probably decided to give her this much work because she was late. </p><p>Mina noticed the frown on Dahyun's face as she stared at the papers on her desk. "Do you need any help?" she asked, Dahyun looked up to her again.</p><p>"Ah, no. It's fine, thank you" she said while scratching the back of her neck.</p><p>In all of a sudden, a long and heavy arm was placed on over her shoulders, almost choking the small pale girl.</p><p>"Yeah she needs help, she always say that she doesn't" a loud voice was heard.</p><p>Dahyun took the long arm off her shoulders as she fixed her current messy hair which was ruined by her co-worker. "No, Nayeon, I really don't need any help." She said.</p><p>Nayeon sat back on her chair as she rolls closer to the new girl. "Hi, I'm Nayeon. Nice to meet you" she said while sitting down.</p><p>"How nice of you to introduce yourself with your ass glued on your chair" Dahyun joked. Nayeon glared at the smaller girl before sranding up and offering her hand.</p><p>"Nayeon" she said again with a big smile. The new girl took Nayeon's hand and shook with with a polite smile. "Mina, right?" she asked. Mina nodded. "What a nice name." she said truthfully before sitting down on her chair again. "If you need anything, just ask me or Dahyun. We don't bite" she joked, Mina nodded while she let out a cute chuckle. Dahyun looked at her, and she felt her face heat up when she had another eye contact with Mina.</p><p>"I'll help you with half of these papers" Mina said after reaching over Dahyun's desk and taking half of the mountain of paperwork from her desk. Dahyun wasn't able to answer when Mina beamed another beautiful smile right before she disappeared from their sight.</p><p>A nudge was felt on her left arm. "What is wrong with you today?" Nayeon asked.</p><p>Dahyun watches Mina as she sat down on her own chair and started to work on half of the task that was assigned to Dahyun.</p><p>"I have no idea."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The dream that you told me last week?" Nayeon asked Dahyun, who was busy chewing her lunch.</p><p>It's currently their break, and they're at the company's cafeteria eating their lunch. Dahyun is on the same table with her closest co-workers. Last week, Dahyun told Nayeon about the mysterious girl that has been appearing on her dreams for almost a month now.</p><p>"Yup" Dahyun answered with her cheeks puffed because her mouth was full. She chewed her food a little more before finally swallowing it to continue talking, properly this time. "I have a feeling that it's her. But I'm not really sure since I've been only seeing the lower half of the girl's face" she added, Nayeon hummed in anticipation.</p><p>One of their other co-worker slash friend scooted closer to Nayeon, intrigued with what they were talking about. "But what if it's really her?" Momo asked.</p><p>Dahyun took another bite of her lunch before answering, trying to think of a response to the sudden question. She never thought about it, though. She never expected to meet the girl that keeps on appearing on her dreams. Dahyun doesn't even know what to do if the girl on her dreams is actually Mina.</p><p>"I don't know" she answered shortly after taking a sip of her favorite chocolate drink.</p><p>Nayeon suddenly sat up as she looked behind Dahyun. To her confusion, Dahyun looked behind and was surprised to see Mina entering the cafeteria. She watched how she bows and greeted almost every employee that she walks pass by, as if they know her already. "I didn't know that she's friendly" Momo whispered.</p><p>"Maybe she's just being polite" Nayeon answered back.</p><p>The three girls observed how Mina walked towards the buffet area. She grabbed a plate and took some of the food from the display. Dahyun watches each and every move that Mina made carefully, and she's trying to figure out if the girl on her dreams and Mina is just the same person.</p><p>A few minutes later, Mina finally finished picking her food. She put the provided pair of tongs on the buffet table before looking around and searching for a vacant table.</p><p>"Mina! Over here!" Nayeon shouted with her right hand waving up in the air. Mina looked over to their spot, and smiled due to the fact that Nayeon called her over.</p><p>Dahyun faced her food again, suddenly feeling nervous. She stared on her currently empty plate and the two girls can't help but notice the nervous tofu. "Chill, you'll be fine" Nayeon tapped Dahyun's shoulder.</p><p>Mina finally arrived at their spot with the tray on her hands. She placed the tray on the table gently before asking if she could take a seat. "Of course, that's why I called you over" Nayeon said rather bluntly. Mina showed another smile before pulling the vacant chair on Dahyun's right and settling down. </p><p>"Anyways, she's Momo if you don't know her yet" Nayeon said, introducing Momo as the start of their conversation. The two girls nodded at each other as curtsey. "So, how's your first few hours here?" Nayeon asked while slicing a piece of her cake that she's sharing with Momo.</p><p>"It's fine, actually. Everybody here is so friendly" Mina answered with a sincere smile.</p><p>Dahyun on the other hand, is trying to steal a few glances on Mina's face. She checking if the moles of the girl on her dreams matches Mina's, and the expression on her face confirms that it indeed matches because she's trying her best not to look shocked or anything. Dahyun decided to keep quiet and just listen to Nayeon and Mina's conversation, so she just too a sip on her cold chocolate drink.</p><p>"How did Miss Jihyo find out about you? I mean, I didn't know that we need help for our new project" Nayeon asked, wondering why and how the company got Mina in the first place. They all thought that the current employees are enough for their upcoming project, that's why it brought a huge shock when their boss announced that there was a new recruit.</p><p>The company that they are working on is the famous Once magazine. It is a well-known magazine all over Korea. And the project that they are currently working on is one of their biggest ones because they are aiming for overseas sales and exposure. It may be very risky for the company since they were only local-based. But they decided to step up the game and give it a shot overseas, and aim to be the first worldwide-based magazine that is based on Korea. </p><p>With proper connections and sources, Miss Jihyo was able to recruit one of the best IT managers in the country. They were lucky enough to have Mina over to help. It wasn't easy at first, though. Jihyo did almost everything just to get Mina's original company to offer a hand. It costs half of the income that the company will get if they succeed on this project. But if they fail, they have to surrender some of their best employees to the other company as their payment. That is the deal that Jihyo had with Mina's company. It IS very risky, since she's betting her employees for this; but Jihyo trusts and believes on her employees and their skill that this project will be a success. That's why she's trying to work their ass off for three months, right before the publishing and the distribution of their magazine to other countries.</p><p>"I was shocked too" Mina suddenly answered. This time, Dahyun is finally interested with what Mina has to say. "It was just a normal day then my boss suddenly called me over, saying that she's going to send me here to help with a project or something" she explained before putting a spoonful of rice in her mouth.</p><p>"You really must be the best at your company since they chose you to be the one to help us out of all the employees that you have" Momo said. Mina choked on her food with what Momo just said, suddenly feeling flustered with the compliment. Her hands tried to search for her drink, and that is when she realized that she forgot to grab one.</p><p>Dahyun offered hers instead. She quickly handed over her half-finished cold drink to Mina who hesitated to accept it at first. Dahyun showed an honest reassuring smile, insisting that it's okay to take it. "I'll get another one" she said. Mina nodded in response before grabbing the drink and taking an embarrassed sip from it.</p><p>Dahyun stood up. "I'll just get another drink. Be right back" she daid before waking away from their table rather quicker than normal.</p><p>What she didn't know is that Nayeon excused herself to follow Dahyun, leaving Momo and Mina alone on the table. </p><p>Dahyun grabbed some bills from her pocket and inserted it into the vending machine. She decided to go for a boxed chocolate drink this time rather than the drink that she usually orders over the counter.</p><p>"Why are you so nervous?" a voice was heard from behind which made Dahyun jump a little in surprise.</p><p>"I don't know" Dahyun said before lowering herself down to pick up the boxed milk that she purchased from the vending machine. "I really have this feeling that she's the girl on my dreams" she added after getting her drink.</p><p>"The girl on your dreams has moles on her face right?" Nayeon asked, Dahyun nodded as the both of them watches Momo and Mina from afar. The two girls seems to be talking happily, and it was also the first time that they saw Mina smile that way.</p><p>Suddenly, Nayeon slapped Dahyun's shoulder playfully. "What the hell was that for?" Dahyun said as she move her other hand on the arm that Nayeon slapped with her big and heavy hand.</p><p>"Why can't you see the full face of the girl on your dreams?" Nayeon asked while they walk back to their table.</p><p>"It's not my fault that I can only see the half of it" Dahyun rolled her eyes at Nayeon's remark. She can't believe that Nayeon just blamed her for not being able to control what she sees on her dreams.</p><p>"Nabong! Dubu!" Momo said excitedly when the two girls finally got back to their spot. They settled down on their respective chairs before asking Momo what the excitement is all about. "I just found out that Mina is from Japan as well!" Momo exclaimed in happiness, obviously showing that she's happy to finally meet someone from the country that she came from.</p><p>Dahyun stared at Mina who was smiling so beautifully. She didn't know if the attraction towards the beauty of this new girl is only because of her dream. The awkward staring was interrupted by a nudge on her left shoulder.</p><p><em>"Stop staring"</em> Nayeon whispered. </p><p>Dahyun blushed secretly before taking a sip of her newly bought drink. <em>"I wasn't staring"</em> she whispered back.</p><p>A cheeky smile suddenly appeared on Nayeon's face, teasing the small girl. "Anyways, have they informed you about your welcoming party tomorrow?" Nayeon said. Mina tilted her face in confusion while sipping the drink that used to be Dahyun's. "We always have a karaoke night as a welcoming party for new employees. It's been a while since we had one because they didn't really hire anyone after a long time." Nayeon explained while Momo and Dahyun nodded together.</p><p>Momo pulled her chair closer to Mina and clinged on to her right arm with a puppy-like face. "Don't tell me you wouldn't be there" she said, her eyes trying to beg Mina like a puppy. "It's a party for you" she added with a pout.</p><p>Mina let out a chuckle that made Dahyun felt weird feelings again. This is so unusual for Dahyun, she keeps on wondering why she's feeling this way whenever Mina giggles or everytime that they have eye contact.</p><p>"I'll come, of course" Mina answered.</p><p>Momo let go of Mina's arms and moved her own rather excitedly. The three girls—Nayeon, Mina, and Dahyun, laughed together due to Momo's sudden dorkiness.</p><p>And in the middle of their laughing session, Dahyun keeps on stealing a glance on the new girl. She noticed how her gums are visible and how her cheeks puffed like it was the squishiest thing ever whenever she smiles or laughs widely. Dahyun thought that it was very cute.</p><p>All of them felt excitement for tomorrow's welcoming party, especially Dahyun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Party & Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: i made a few edits on the previous chapter. it used to say that the welcoming party for mina was to be held "tonight", and i changed it to "tomorrow". that is all hehe enjoy reading. (◍•ᴗ•◍)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun has pack of chocolate chip cookies on her hand, not knowing what to do with it. She doesn't even know why she has one in the first place. She stared at it for who knows how long, but was interrupted when she felt a soft pinch on her arm.</p><p>"Hey, you've been staring at that since forever" a gentle voice was heard. They are currently at the rooftop of the school. Since when did Dahyun get here? "Are you going to give that to me or not?" the voice asked, but in a joking way.</p><p>Dahyun looked up to see the person talking, but she can only see half of the face again. The moles are still on the same place as the one on the girl dancing alone at the rooftop. When was that? Was that just yesterday? A week ago? When the hell was that?</p><p>"Hey" the voice called out again.</p><p>Dahyun tried her best to scan the whole face of the girl sitting next to her on this steel bench at the roof top, but she failed. She can't really understand why she can't see the whole face of that person. It's like a video that was cropped on that specific part of her face. Dahyun is very frustrated; she wanted to see who was she talking to.</p><p>Dahyun nodded unconsciously, as if she has no control of her movements. Her hand reached over to the girl to give the pack of cookies without saying a single word. Is she mute? Come on Dahyun, say something.</p><p>"My favorite, Thanks" the girl said, Dahyun saw her smile. A smile that seems very very familiar. Her head is starting to hurt. Where did she see this smile?</p><p>"Dahyun" the girl said, echoing through her mind as if there were speakers everywhere. Dahyun tried to register the voice on her head, but she can't because it started to fade. </p><p>"Dahyun" the voice called her again, but the voice was starting to distort into a different tone; perhaps distorting to a different voice.</p><p>"Wake up" finally, a familiar voice clicked to Dahyun's mind. It was Sana, trying to wake her up while shaking her shoulders. "You're going to be late" Sana added.</p><p>Dahyun opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the bright morning surrounding. "Just buy breakfast on your cafeteria or something, you're really going to be late if you eat here" Sana said with a very worried tone and an apologetic smile. "Take a bath, I'll prepare your stuff" she added before kissing the top of Dahyun's head, and proceeded to leave the bedroom.</p><p>Unable to process everything that just happened on her dream and on the sudden morning greeting, Dahyun sat up and stared at the wall of their room. She blinked a few times and tried to slap herself softly so that she can be fully awake and function normally before standing up and heading straight to the bathroom.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The sound of loud claps were heard inside the room, indicating that the meeting was over. The company had a sudden meeting this morning; something about the project that they're working on, the reason why Mina was transferred to this company. Everybody listened diligently except for Dahyun who was just staring at the whiteboard with her head flying off to nowhere.</p><p>"Dahyun" a loud voice brought her back to reality. "Let's go" Nayeon said, pulling her by her wrist and Dahyun just followed along. </p><p>All of the employees walked back to their respective desks to continue their work, and Dahyun still has the pile of papers that Jihyo gave her yesterday. And that pile of papers is what awakened Dahyun, finally. She was slapped by the reality that she has a lot of stuff to do, and she should not be wasting any time because there will be more tasks to come.</p><p>Dahyun continued her work quietly, forgetting the fact that she hasn't eaten anything since she left for work. The sound of her tummy rumbling was the only reminder that she needed. </p><p>Nayeon rolled her chair close to Dahyun's desk, noticing the low energy of the latter. "Yo, are you okay? You seem...off?" Nayeon worried.</p><p>Dahyun showed a sad smile, hiding the fact that she's still very confused with the dreams that she has been having lately. "I'm fine, I just haven't have my breakfast yet" she answered.</p><p>Nayeon suddenly stood up while slamming Dahyun's desk, startling the smaller girl. "I'll head to the canteen, what do you want?" she asked. Dahyun was about to answer that she's fine and she'll just wait for lunch instead. But to their surprise, another foreign presence was felt that brought a different atmosphere between them.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't help but overhear your conversation..." Mina said with a soft voice and her face turning a little pink due to the embarrassing feeling of interrupting the two. "I have some packed bread here, maybe you want some?" she asked Dahyun. Nayeon looked at Mina, then to the paper bag on her hand, then to Dahyun, then back to Mina. </p><p>"She likes chocolate" Nayeon said, Dahyun looked at her quickly with a threatening gaze.</p><p>"I-" Dahyun's words was cut with the sound of plastics rustling against each other. Mina was already reaching inside the paper bag, and it only took her a few seconds to get the bread that she was looking for.</p><p>"Here" Mina said as she handed over a packed bread that has chocolate fillings. Dahyun didn't want to take it at first, but her tummy rumbled loudly again this time. Mina and Nayeon heard it, and it made them laugh. "Just take it" Mina said, grabbing Dahyun's small hands and made it take the bread with her assistance. She smiled beautifully before rolling her chair back to her own desk.</p><p>"Well, that was unexpected" Nayeon said while looking at Dahyun who was just as surprised as her.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The time inside the company building flew so fast, and they're almost finishing today's shift. The team only has a few minutes left before they leave for the welcoming party that was planned for Mina.</p><p>Dahyun tried to brush off her distracted brain by focusing on her work the whole day. Momo and Nayeon bugs her most of the time, but her day wouldn't be completed without it. And of course, the four of them-Momo, Nayeon, Dahyun and Mina, ate lunch together again. They had this agreement to spend lunch together with Mina everyday, which Mina happily agreed to. </p><p>They had a long talk over lunch, mainly focused on knowing Mina more. They found out a few information about her; such as her having an older brother that plays football, and her ballet talent. It brought shock to the three girls, of course, because of Dahyun's dream. Dahyun thought that maybe it's all just a coincidence, but Momo and Nayeon has this feeling that it wasn't all just a coincidence. How could it be a coincidence if the girl with moles on her face, that is similar to Mina's, has a talent on ballet as well?</p><p>They weren't able to talk about that dream though, because Mina was there. The three decided to talk about it some other time.</p><p>Going back to the present, all the employees on their team has finally called it a day and went to the karaoke bar that they rented privately. It was just a few walks from the building so they arrived there in no time.</p><p>Inside the room that was assigned to them was; a U-shaped leather couch, a big table in the middle that has their foods and drinks prepared by the venue, the room was dim but was only illuminated with colorful disco lights spinning all over the room and the average-sized flatscreen TV. Everything was ready, all they had to do is put in numbers and sing.</p><p>The room got very noisy in no time, since the whole team was there. </p><p>Nayeon was already singing with her loud voice with Momo and Chaeyoung cheering her on. The other employees were having the time of their lives as well, because it has been a long time since they had this party just like Momo said yesterday. The guys were busy drinking and arguing about who's going to sing next after Nayeon. Meanwhile, Dahyun and was just laughing at the chaos that is currently happening inside the private room. Moments later, Dahyun felt silence beside her. Mina was just spacing off, not even talking to the other employees. She thought that Mina might wanted to go out, or she was just not that sociable unlike her and Nayeon. Both of it was correct though.</p><p>Dahyun gathered up courage to talk to Mina and ask her to go out for a while, since she couldn't keep up with the energy of the people inside the room. "Wanna go out real quick?" Dahyun asked Mina over the loud music and the voices of their co-workers singing along with Nayeon.</p><p>Mina looked at her, not understanding what she just said. "What?" she asked after leaning closer to hear Dahyun clearer. </p><p>"I mean, do you wanna get out of here for a while?" Dahyun said, feeling flustered. It's like she thought that Mina misunderstood what she just said.</p><p>With a smile, Mina nodded.</p><p>The two girls stood up and headed straight to the door. Nayeon noticed and called them out through the mic. "And where are you going?!" She asked, her tipsy voice coming out from the speakers that were on each corners of the room.</p><p>"Washroom" Mina shouted over the loud music. "We'll be back" she added before pushing Dahyun and continued on walking out of the room, not giving Nayeon a chance to answer.</p><p>"Phew, I thought she won't let us out" Dahyun jokingly said as if she was relieved while they walk out of the place.</p><p>Just across the road was a convenience store, and it seems like there were no other customers inside. They looked to their left and then to their right before crossing the road, for safety purposes.</p><p>The sound of the convenience store's bell was heard after they entered the place. Cold air was finally felt through their skin, discarding the hot feeling that they got from the druken atmosphere from the karaoke bar. The two girls inhaled the cold air from the store together, and laughed together afterwards.</p><p>They walked separately around the store, looking for something though they have nothing in mind. They weren't planning on buying anything, they just wanted to get out of the chaotic room for a while. </p><p>Dahyun was on the far back of the store where the drinks are inside a huge refrigerator, she was debating with herself whether she should get a cold drink or not. She wanted to, but she doesn't want to have an irritated tummy that has a bit of alcohol and a different cold beverage mixed together. Even if she's not a hard drinker, she just doesn't want to spend the rest of her night in the toilet when she gets home.</p><p>On the other hand, Mina was stuck on the snack isle. Dahyun found her staring at something right after deciding that she should not get any drink at all, which saves her stomach from acting all weird. She looked at what Mina was staring at, but she wasn't sure if it was the cookies or jelly snacks that Mina has her eyes on.</p><p>Her question was answered when Mina reached over to a pack of chocolate chip cookies, which rang a bell on her mind with her dream this morning.</p><p>To confirm it, Dahyun suddenly asked "Do you like cookies?"</p><p>Mina looked at her with her eyes twinkling with happiness upon finding her favorite brand of cookies in this specific convenience store since she only gets to buy them at the supermarket. She nodded happily as she hug the pack of cookies between her arms. "I love cookies" she answered.</p><p>Dahyun was so surprised. Mina might really be the girl that keeps on appearing on her dreams. But if it's her, what will she do about it?</p><p>"Can I..." Dahyun asked with one of her hand inside her pocket. "Pay for it?"</p><p>"Why?" Mina asked.</p><p>"As a welcoming gift...I guess?" Dahyun shyly answered.</p><p>Mina beamed her beautiful smile once again; the smile that Dahyun has been seeing on her dreams for the past month. She might hate to admit it, but she's starting to belive that Mina is the girl on her dreams.</p><p>"Okay" Mina answered shortly.</p><p>The two girls headed to the cashier without a single word. They quietly watched as the bored cashier scanned the barcode of the cookies before putting it on a small plastic bag. After that rather awkward moment, the two girls finally got out of the cold store. They stood outside for a while, and Dahyun was just staring at the paper bag on her hand.</p><p>Mina decided to break the sudden silence that was slowly killing her by cracking a quick joke.</p><p>"Are you going to give that to me or not?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It's Really Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe this" Dahyun said when she and Mina got back to the private karaoke room from the convenience store. </p><p>"They're already this drunk?" Mina added.</p><p>In front of them is the sight of their good friends, Nayeon and Momo, dancing in the middle of the room while their other tipsy co-workers hype them up. Considering the quick amount of time that Mina and Dahyun spent outside of this private room, it was really a surprise when they saw the two drunk girls.</p><p>Nayeon moved to Dahyun's direction with the wireless mic close to her face. She was singing a rather seductive song and was touching the smaller girl's chin with the tip of her index finger. There were loud cheers from behind, coming from their co-workers. And a smug smirk was plastered on drunk Nayeon's face. This is how Nayeon usually behaves when she gets drunk, but it was Dahyun's first time on being a victim.</p><p>Mina noticed how uncomfortable Dahyun looks, and she quickly hugged Nayeon to save her.</p><p>"Oh, Mina! The new girl!" Nayeon shouted over the mic, the other's cheered all together. "Welcome, welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay~" she added before she started flirting with Mina this time. Mina let out a concerned smile and held Nayeon by her wrist, the others were a little surprised by the sudden action.</p><p>"You're very drunk. Let's take you home, okay?" she said in a very caring way possible. She looked over at Dahyun and saw how surprised her face was; she was literally shocked with how Mina handled the drunk girl. "Take Momo, then let's meet outside. Okay?" She ordered. Unable to do anything, Dahyun nodded and proceeded to get Momo by hugging her out of the noisy crowd while Mina exits the room with Nayeon.</p><p>It took Dahyun a while to get Momo because she was whining a lot since she doesn't want to go home yet. But with Chaeyoung's help, one of Dahyun's closest friend in the department, she was able to pull Momo up and out of the room.</p><p>Dahyun looked around to find Mina and Nayeon when they finally got out of the karaoke bar. She got a little anxious when the two girls were nowhere to be found. But a few moments later, a loud beep was heard from the side of the road.</p><p>The white car's front seat window was lowered down and it revealed the beautiful driver, non other than Mina herself. With a beautiful smile, she used her right hand to support her upper body as she takes a peek outside to call over the two girls. "Let's go" she said.</p><p>Dahyun opened the back seat and saw that Nayeon was already sleeping with her mouth opened and face glued to the left window. She chuckled at the view before helping Momo enter the white car. After doing so, she automatically went over to the front seat and got in as well.</p><p>"Wow" she said while looking around the car that looks slightly luxurious. It almost seemed like the car was brand new. "I didn't know that you have a car" she added.</p><p>Mina used her right hand to adjust the rear view mirror before grasping the steering wheel, but not moving yet. "I don't really take this to work. But since we have a party, I figured that it is best to bring this since we're going to get home late" she explained with a smile, and Dahyun couldn't help but smile back. Mina's expectation was wrong. Shee really thought that they'll go home late, but they had to leave early thanks tho the drunkards at the back.</p><p>A sudden silence filled the car, and the two drunk girls that are sleeping at the back are already snoring. "So," Mina said with her hand on the gear stick. "Do you know where they live?" she asked.</p><p>"Yup, they live on the same condo but in different units. And it's also not that far from here" Dahyun said while putting on her seatbelt.</p><p>Mina shifted the gear stick to drive mode and clasped her hands on the steering wheel while she looks around for incoming vehicles. "Lead the way" she said in a joking way, earning a soft chuckle from the person sitting on shotgun.</p><p>~</p><p>Sending the two girls took almost an hour even if the drive to their place only took less than twenty minutes. It was a struggle for them to walk inside the condo and up to their respective units. Dahyun was the one who had the hardest time since she was the smallest on the group. Mina offered that she'd take care of Nayeon, while Dahyun takes care of Momo. They walked with the drunk girls' arms over their shoulders and guided them to their own units. Thankfully, their units were just located on the same floor, so they didn't have to go on separate ways.</p><p>Mina is now driving Dahyun to their house, and all that Dahyun could feel is nervousness. Again. She couldn't stop thinking about the dreams that she keeps on getting. She wanted to ask Mina some stuff, but she figured that Mina might find it weird for her to ask such things. Instead, they talked about random things about work such as how Dahyun spaced out during meetings, how Mina almost spilled hot coffee on important documents, and how Nayeon bothers Dahyun everyday. </p><p>Dahyun might not want to admit it, but it was a fun ride on the way home. Hearing Mina's laugh makes Dahyun feel a little at ease and her worries about her dreams go away temporarily.</p><p>And now, they finally arrived at the front of Dahyun's home. It was dark, Sana must be sleeping already.</p><p>A sound of loud clicks were heard on each car doors, indicating that the doors are unlocked and Dahyun can get off anytime. But she didn't. She sat there for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to say to Mina. Or trying to figure out if she needs to say anything at all. </p><p>"Thanks" Dahyun suddenly blurted out while staring outside.</p><p>"No problem" Mina answered shortly as well.</p><p>Silence filled the car again. Dahyun took a deep breath, and she did what she something that she really wanted to do. She suddenly turned left and faced Mina, who is currently looking at her in confusion. "Uh, Mina?" she said rather weakly. All the courage that she tried to gather suddenly faded.</p><p>Mina smiled beautifully for the nth time. "Yeah?" she said in her usual sweet tone, her smile not leaving her face.</p><p>An image suddenly flashed in Dahyun's mind. It's like a scene from a movie—where a person gets flashbacks or when they were suddenly reminded of something. On this case, the image—or view, rather—that suddenly flashed on Dahyun's mind was the same from her dream this morning. The one where she was at the rooftop with some girl whom she gave cookies to. For the past month, Dahyun has only been seeing the lower half of the girls face—the lips, the chin, and the moles on spots that Dahyun has already memorized. But this time, the image finally shown the full face of the girl that keeps on appearing on her dreams. It was Mina indeed. Dahyun saw how her eyes sparkled and how her lips formed into a smile when she handed over the cookies; just like how Mina reacted earlier at the convince store.</p><p>"Dahyun?" the Mina called over Dahyun, but the voice was getting distorted again.</p><p>"Dahyun? Are you okay?" the voice became clear now, and Dahyun was brought back to reality. "What is it?" Mina asked again, feeling concerned this time due to Dahyun's sudden silence.</p><p>With a faint smile, Dahyun answered "Take care on your way home" she said before opening the car door and letting herself out.</p><p>"I will" Mina answered after Dahyun got out of the car. The two girls smiled to each other before Dahyun finally closed the door. She stood outside of their house for a while and watched as Mina drove away until she is finally out of sight.</p><p>Dahyun put both of her hands on each pocket of her pants. She kicked a small pebble that was laying on the ground before finally entering their home.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Dahyun was standing in the middle of the road with no vehicles around, and her whole body was swaying side to side. She looked down to see the reason why she was moving in such unstable motions, and she finds herself standing on a skateboard.</p><p>A skateboard? Since when did Dahyun learn to use one of these?</p><p>She looked around and tried to scan the surroundings. She noticed that there were other girls on skateboards as well. And that is when she finally remembered that they're on a field trip and was given a quick free time to try skateboards.</p><p>Dahyun was looking for a familiar figure, and a smile was automatically brought up to her face when she saw this tall girl who was standing on a moving skateboard, with her left hand inside her pocket and her right hand holding her phone. </p><p>"Mina!" she suddenly called over. </p><p>Mina looked up from her phone and smiled automatically when their eyes met. Dahyun watched as she puts her phone inside her pocket and how she kicked the skateboard towards her direction on a moderate speed.</p><p>Dahyun reached her left hand up to welcome Mina. Dahyun was saying something as Mina got closer, but it's very weird because Dahyun couldn't understand what she was saying.</p><p>Mina reached her right hand and grabbed Dahyun's. She lets out a cute little <em> "yah"</em> when they got close</p><p> </p><p>then Dahyun woke up again. </p><p>And when she got up, the first thing that she thought was:</p><p>
  <em> "Oh, it's really her" </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. This is Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that Dahyun has confirmed that Mina is the girl that has been appearing on her dreams for a month, she actually doesn't know what to do with the information. She told Nayeon about this discovery, and all that Nayeon could talk about is something referring to her past life.</p><p>Dahyun had second thoughts on what Nayeon said. Usually, you wouldn't get strange dreams with the same stranger for a month right? Dahyun thought that maybe her dreams are telling her something, but she has zero ideas about it yet.</p><p>"Yo!" a loud child-like voice echoed throughout the office. Everybody stopped whatever it is that they're doing and looked at the small girl standing in the middle of the room. It was Chaeyoung. Aside from being in-charge with designing clothes for models to wear, she still gets side-tasks such as giving out announcements for the team. "We have a team building this weekend" she added.</p><p>The whole office was filled with confused reactions. Most of the employees' eyes were widened with the sudden announcement, some of them even stood up and approached Chaeyoung for questions.</p><p>"We have deadlines, and the project is our priority. Why did she snuck in a sudden team building in the middle of the busy schedule?" Nayeon asked, referring to Jihyo. She was standing in front of Chaeyoung with Momo next to her, who was just nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay, calm down" she said with both of her hands in the air as she walked backwards slowly since there's a circle of employees currently surrounding her. "Boss said she wanted to unwind for a bit. Make us feel a little bit of fun before actually focusing on the project." she added. The employees talked over each other again, trying to protest that this was actually a bad idea.</p><p>It IS a bad idea indeed. They need to focus on the project since deadlines were given to them. They had to come up with different ideas for the magazine, contact photographers and models, and more. There's even a scheduled meeting for the model on this said weekend. Chaeyoung brushed it off by saying that the meeting with the model was moved, and that Jihyo has taken care of it already.</p><p>Protests here, protests there. Protests everywhere.</p><p>"Everything is settled, Miss Jihyo already rented a place on Jeju." Chaeyoung added, which only activated more protests.</p><p>Dahyun, who was one of the employees surrounding the little cub, got out from the chaos that was currently happening and found her way back to her work place. She took a deep sigh after she looked at the stickie note that was on the upper right corner of her computer screen that consists of her current tasks. She rubbed the temple of her head with her index finger as she closed her eyes shut, trying to cancel all the noise from the office.</p><p>But suddenly, a soft poke was felt on her waist. She looked beside her and saw the confused face of the girl that has been appearing on her dreams.</p><p>"What do we do now?" Mina asked rather innocently.</p><p>Due to the sudden stress, Dahyun wasn't able to absorb Mina's cuteness. All that she can think about is stress and the hassle that they're going to face once they come back from the said team building. "There's nothing we can do about it this time" she whispered under the loud voices echoing inside the office.</p><p>Pokes were felt again, on the same spot—Dahyun's waist. She looked beside her again and saw Mina with her apologetic smile.</p><p>"Let's take this as a kick-starter for the stressful preparation of the project" Mina said, her small smile not leaving her face. She noticed how stressed Dahyun looked, so she decided to be a little enthusiastic about the sudden schedule to lighten up the smaller girl's mood.</p><p>And it seemed like it worked. A little.</p><p>"The calm before the storm" Dahyun joked with a faint smile. Dahyun noticed that Mina's hand was suddenly moving towards her desk. She wached it quietly then gave the latter a confused look.</p><p>"Chocolate bread. Maybe you need it to cheer up a little" Mina said before showing her beautiful smile and messed up Dahyun's soft hair before she rolled her chair back to her own desk.</p><p>Dahyun stared at the pack of chocolate bread that Mina left on her desk, and suddenly—everything felt a little better.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The small gesture that Mina did to cheer Dahyun up was basically tattooed on her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about it until she got home; she thought that it was a very sweet gesture.</p><p>She ate it earlier, of course, but she kept the packaging. It wasn't even the first time that Mina gave her chocolate bread, but it was the first time that she felt touched by a small gesture that really lifted her mood up the whole day. Dahyun doesn't even know why she decided to keep the packaging after eating the bread.</p><p>"Team building? On Jeju?" Sana asked while cooking dinner. Her back was facing Dahyun while Dahyun was on the dining table with her laptop, trying to finish some on-going task that she currently have. She figured that it would be much better if she has less things to do when they get back. "Isn't Jeju too far from here?" Sana added.</p><p>Even without turning around, Sana knew that Dahyun just shrugged with a cute pout on her lips. She wanted to hug the poor little girl, but she can't since she's too busy cooking.</p><p>"Ah...Sana?" Dahyun said over the sound of grilling from whatever it is that Sana is cooking. The latter hummed in response, anticipating with what Dahyun has to say. "About that dream..." she added with her voice trailing off.</p><p>Sana turned the stove off, she finally finished cooking. Great. Dahyun thought that she could talk about her dream without looking at Sana directly. Great.</p><p>Of course, Sana knows about the said dream. Sana knows everything. Dahyun didn't want to tell her about it at first, but Sana was good enough to sense stress and any kind of emotion from Dahyun since they've known each other for years. They have been friends since high school and even graduated college together. They got into a relationship on their last year on college, risking the strong friendship that they had ever since—and it was all worth it. They have been together for two years, just the same amount of years that Dahyun has spent on her work. They settled in together after finding their own job—Sana as a high school teacher, and Dahyun as part of the editorial team of Once Magazine.</p><p>Talking about her dream wasn't hard for Dahyun. Sana has open ears and heart for everything that Dahyun has to share. She even helps on Dahyun on trying to figure out the mystery girl on her dreams.</p><p>Now that Dahyun knows who the girl is, she thought that maybe telling Sana about it is just the right thing to do. But even if Sana keeps on giving positive reactions towards Dahyun's dreams, Dahyun was a little afraid to tell her that the girl that was appearing on her dreams turns out to be the new girl at work.</p><p>Dahyun watches as Sana prepared the table for dinner. She pushed her laptop aside so that Sana could place a plate in front of her. The kitchen got quiet. Sana was focused on setting the table for them, and Dahyun was busy reorganizing what she has to say.</p><p>Once Sana has finished doing everything and now that the table has their dinner prepared, Dahyun felt her heart beating louder and faster due to nervousness.</p><p>A cute giggle was heard from the girl sitting across Dahyun. "Why are you so nervous?" she asked. Again, perfectly sensing what Dahyun is feeling.</p><p>"I know who the girl is" Dahyun stated, earning an interested reaction from her girlfriend. "There's a new girl at work, and it's her" she added while Sana placed some freshly cooked rice on her plate.</p><p>"Are you sure it's her?" Sana asked with sincere interest.</p><p>"Yeah" Dahyun whispered before taking a sip of cold water from a glass near her plate. "I finally saw her face, I even called her on one of my dreams" she added, anticipating on how Sana would react.</p><p>Sana's reaction was really unexpected. She just showed a sincere smile while filling Dahyun's plate with the dinner that she prepared. She even reached over the table just give Dahyun's soft cheek a quick little pinch.</p><p>"I guess that's good. You don't have to overthink anymore" she added after sitting properly back on her chair.</p><p>"Yeah" Dahyun answered shortly, her voice trailing off. Then the two started eating dinner.</p><p>What Sana didn't know; is the fact that Dahyun's overthinking barely even finished. Hell, it just got even worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sick Dahyun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold—it was a very cold night. Especially from up above. </p><p>Up above?</p><p>She looked around, and she saw people looking afar and even taking pictures of the evening view. Some of them are even looking below from where they are. The only thing is; she's not really sure whether she's at Korea or at a different country.</p><p>In all of a sudden, a voice beside her was heard.</p><p>"I really like this" a small girl said rather excitedly. It took her a while to recognize the girl, but what shocked her the most is when she responded in an instant; as if she didn't even have to think about what to say.</p><p>"You like this?" she asked. </p><p>The smaller girl placed her head on her chest and closed her eyes. "Yeah" she whispered under the murmurs of the other people. </p><p>Without second thoughts again, she answered; "We've been saying that we want to see this the whole day."</p><p>The smaller girl lifted her head from her chest and looked at her with eyes twinkling with happiness—like she was about to cry. "I really wanted to see this" she said with a small smile.</p><p>But then, the smaller girl's voice and face started to fade. "Mina-chan" she called out, echoing through Mina's mind like were alone inside an empty tunnel.</p><p>Mina's eyes jolted open when the sound of her phone alarm went off. She reached over her phone on the night stand beside her bed to turn the loud alarm off. She looked at the time, and she has two more hours left before work. She usually sets an alarm an hour or two in advance so she won't rush everything and have a little time for herself.</p><p>Mina tapped the gallery icon on her phone and looked through the pictures of the past welcoming party that her co-workers organized for her. She looked at their group picture quietly, which was taken by Nayeon using a selfie stick. They were all in frame—the guys are in the back while the girls posed in front with peace signs and Nayeon was just a few inches away so that the phone camera will be able to capture them all. She was standing beside Dahyun, obviously, since she grew a little fond of the latter. She zoomed in on their area and thought about her dream. Why did Dahyun suddenly appear on her dream? Is it because she likes spending time with her?</p><p>She shook her head before tapping the back button and locking her phone before standing up and decided to eat breakfast.</p><p>Mina's morning routine before work consists of: scrolling through her social media first thing in the morning before proceeding to eating breakfast. She usually spends an hour or a half on bed with her phone. She only gets up when she's feeling hungry and when she needed to go to the toilet. </p><p>After eating, she plays some of her games installed on her phone whenever she has a fair amount of time left. Or she consumes her time on her phone again right after taking a bath first. </p><p>Once Magazine's building is approximately 20 minutes away from her apartment. Just like what she said on the welcoming party, she enjoys going to work on commute rather than bringing her car everyday.</p><p>But today is an exception. </p><p>For some reason, Mina felt that she has to bring her car to work today. Mina hates this unsure feeling, it's like something bad is going to happen—and she doesn't want that. So, she went with what her guts was telling her. She brought her car to work.</p><p>She arrived at work in no time, probably the first time that she came to work this early. She didn't even see the usual crowd waiting for the traffic light to turn red for them to cross the road.</p><p>While Mina was on her way to their office at the fifth floor, she decided to pay a quick stop at the cafeteria to buy something that she can nibble with while working. There was a candy stand by the dessert area on the cafeteria, which really brought joy to her when she first got here. She bought a few packs of jellies as snacks for later, and bought a bar for chocolate for Dahyun. She didn't actually know why she bought one for Dahyun; but for her, it's like it was something that she had to do.</p><p>She got out of the cafeteria and headed to their office through the stairs. She wasn't feeling the elevator for today.</p><p>Right when the sliding glass door of their department opened for her to walk in to, Nayeon greeted her with her big bunny smile, revealing her cute rabbit tooth. "Good morning, Minari! You're early today" she said enthusiastically. Mina smiled in response, not knowing how to keep up with the energy this early.</p><p>Mina reached into the plastic on her hand and grabbed one of the pack of jellies that she just bought and handed it over to Nayeon, who just stared at it with her eyes widened in surprise. "Take it, Nayeonie" Mina said.</p><p>Naeyeon's eyes sparkled with excitement when she accepted Mina's offering. "Thank you! Momoring would love this too!" she said while hugging the pack of cola gummies near her chest. Mina enjoyed the view of the excited bunny, so she reached in to her plastic bag again to get another pack of gummies.</p><p>"For Momo" she said while handing over a different pack of gummies, which Nayeon accepted happily again. </p><p>"You're a blessing, Minari!" she said before hugging the taller girl and ran towards Momo's desk while waving both of the pack of gummies up in the air. </p><p>Mina let out a soft giggle while she walks to her own desk.</p><p>"Where's my gummies?" a muffled voice was heard. It's familiar, but it sounded so different today. Mina looked behind her and saw Dahyun standing with both of her hands on her jacket's pocket while wearing a face mask. Her eyes were a little puffed, it's like she stayed up for a few days. It seemed like Dahyun arrived right after Mina since she was still wearing her backpack.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Mina asked in a sincere concerned tone. She realized that Dahyun's voice was different due to runny nose, probably the reason why Dahyun is wearing a face mask.</p><p>"Yeah. I just feel a little under the weather, that's all" Dahyun answered with a small smile, which wasn't seen because of the face mask that she was wearing.</p><p>"Why did you come to work when you're not feeling well?" Mina asked while crossing her arms and lifting one of her brows.</p><p>Dahyun frowned under the face mask. "So I can get my gummies, maybe?" she joked after shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>Mina rolled her eyes playfully before grabbing the plastic bag and grabbed the chocolate bar that she got specifically for Dahyun. "I didn't get you gummies, but I got you chocolate since you love them" she said while handing over the bar to Dahyun.</p><p>Dahyun was about to reach out for the chocolate bar as well, but then Mina retreated her hand back a little, earning a quick and cute whine from the sick tofu.</p><p>"You're not allowed to eat this today, only when you get better" Mina ordered, Dahyun let out a playful huff in desperation.</p><p>"Is tomorrow okay?" she asked cutely, Mina raised her brows again. "I'll be a hundred percent better tomorrow" she added confidently, gaining a defeated chuckle from Mina who finally handed the chocolate bar to her. "Thank you!" she said, her eyes disappearing a little due to the wide smile that she currently have under the face mask. It was a shame that Mina wasn't able to see the cute smile of hers.</p><p>Dahyun walked  to her desk, sat on her own chair and proceeded on continuing her work. She was very focused this time, thanks to the chocolate bar which she placed beside her keyboard.</p><p>"Did you take your medicine?" Mina's head suddenly popped up right above Dahyun's computer monitor, which surprised her a little. Mina let out a soft giggle when she saw Dahyun's shocked face. </p><p>"No..." Dahyun answered, her voice trailing off with a hint of guilt. </p><p>Mina's eyebrows furrowed. "Why not?" she asked.</p><p>Dahyun's eyes was still glued to her computer screen. She is currently feeling a little nervous with Mina watching her actions. "I didn't have time" she added.</p><p>There was no response right after Dahyun answered. She looked up, and Mina was not there anymore. Dahyun stood up to look over at Mina's desk, only to find out that it's unoccupied. She looked around to check the whereabouts of the said girl, but she was still nowhere to be found.</p><p>Dahyun frowned before sitting back down on her office chair and continued her work.</p><p>A few moments later, a plastic was slammed on to her desk and it made her jump a little from her seat. She looked at the owner of the hand holding the plastic and saw Mina with her eyes locked on the plastic.</p><p>Mina looked at the shocked Dahyun and let out a small reassuring smile. "Don't skip your meds" she said before messing up Dahyun's hair and went back to her work area.</p><p>Not being able to process what just happened, Dahyun looked through the contents of the plactic and saw various types of medicine. There was a lot. There are medicines for runny nose, sore throat, fever, and even for stomach aches.</p><p>Dahyun rolled her chair backwards a little, revealing Mina who is now busy with her own computer. "We have a clinic too, you know" she joked. She noticed that the plastic was from a nearby convenience store. Dahyun was very touched by the gesture; Mina put an effort on rushing out of the building, to the convenience store to buy meds, and back to the office to give her the medicine–when she could just take the elevator to the second floor where the clinic is located.</p><p>"I'm new here, okay" Mina answered without taking her eyes off the computer screen.</p><p>Dahyun smiled, thankful for her efforts. "Thanks" she said while looking at Mina for a few seconds before rolling her chair back to her own desk.</p><p>Mina was blushing alone, secretly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun eventually felt better two days after she got sick, the one day off made her feel much better. Sana wasn't able to stay home the whole time since there was an event on the school that she was teaching at. Even so, Dahyun reassured that she will be fine alone and will just spend the rest of the day in bed.</p><p>Those two days didn't go smoothly, though. Dahyun keeps on telling Sana about the dreams that she has been having, thinking that there wasn't a problem of doing so. Sana felt a little jealous since Dahyun keeps on talking about her dreams and about Mina herself even if she's on a sick state. She even told Sana about the time that Mina gave her a bar of chocolate and medicines the other day, and Sana just felt her jealousy level get a little higher. There were even nights that Dahyun mumbles Mina's name when she's asleep, and Sana didn't know what else to do aside from crying due to the pain that she was feeling.</p><p>Sana tried to understand; that all of this wasn't in Dahyun's control. That Dahyun is not the one controlling her dreams. But Sana wished that she could do something about it.</p><p>There were small fights during Dahyun's sick days, but Sana tried to compose herself and not get super angry because Dahyun might feel worse. She also didn't want Dahyun to feel bad over something that is barely even her fault.</p><p>Even with a smiley and bubbly attitude, Sana just couldn't hide the disappoinment whenever Dahyun mentions anything about her dreams, especially about Mina herself. Being a good girlfriend, she chose to just listen to what Dahyun has to say and accept everything as long as nothing gets in the way of their relationship.</p><p>On the other hand, Dahyun is getting a little too attached to her dreams. She has this feeling of comfort and safety whenever she dreams about Mina. It's like her dreams has happened before. Maybe Nayeon was right about the past life thing.</p><p>Going back to the present; the day is finally coming to an end and coldness of the rainy night started to enter Korea.</p><p>Most of the employees already left the building, but Nayeon, Momo, Mina and Dahyun were just standing outside—waiting for the rain to subside.</p><p>"We'll be going now, are the two of you going to be fine?" Nayeon asked while opening her umbrella and getting under it with Momo.</p><p>"Yep, Sana will be here soon" Dahyun answered with a quick reassuring smile.</p><p>"How about you, Mina?" Momo asked</p><p>Mina showed a small smile. "I'll be fine" she answered shortly.</p><p>Nayeon and Momo bid their good byes to the two girls before running though the rain with puddles splashing everywhere, heading to the car parked near the building that they just booked through uber as a ride home since they live on the same condo.</p><p>Dahyun and Mina were left behind. The lights of the building is starting to dim because most of the people who work there has already left.</p><p>"I think you should bring your car all the time" Dahyun suddenly said while staring somewhere far.</p><p>Mina looked up and raised her hand, capturing the raindrops on her palm. "I guess I should" she answered with her sweet voice. A thought has suddenly popped up into her mind. She retreated her hand back and tried to organize the right words before she actually talked.</p><p>"I didn't know that you have a girlfriend" Mina said, mentally slapping herself with her choice of words. She thought that Dahyun might misunderstand her or something.</p><p>"Yeah" Dahyun answered shortly, not knowing what else to say; especially when they weren't really okay this past few days.</p><p>But while Dahyun was trying to figure out what else to say, a familiar figure was seen from far away and it shouted her name throughout the loud noise by the rain.</p><p>"That must be her" Mina said with a smile. "She's so pretty" she added.</p><p>Dahyun nodded and smiled as well. "Yep" she said shortly again.</p><p>Sana started to cross the road and pick up Dahyun from where she was standing, but before she did, Dahyun told Mina that she has to go then she suddenly ran through the rain, leaving Mina alone. "Just stay there" she shouted. It brought a surprise to the two girls—Sana and Mina. Both of them had their eyes widened in surprise, Mina even tried to reach out to Dahyun and pull her back because she'll get wet by the rain. But it's too late now.</p><p>"Hi" she said cutely once she reached Sana who was just standing with their umbrella in surprise.</p><p>Sana playfully hit Dahyun's forehead with the tip of her fingers. "Yah, you just got better. Why did you ran through the rain?" she said.</p><p>Dahyun brushed her forehead, acting that Sana hit her hard–which she didn't. "Let's go home" she said before showing a cute smile, Sana's heart just melted and it almost seemed like she forgot about the fights that they recently had.</p><p>The two started walking in the rain together side by side under an umbrella with a lollipop swirl as design on the top, it was Dahyun's gift to Sana when they were still in college. The walk was quiet at first, then Sana decided to break the silence.</p><p>"So, how was your day?" Sana asked.</p><p>Dahyun hummed shortly, thinking back to how the day went. </p><p>It was just the same, old, busy working day. She was mostly glued to her seat and her hands busy with the paperworks. She spent lunch with Nayeon, Momo, and Mina; as usual.</p><p>"Oh, and she is from Japan too!" Dahyun said rather excitedly after telling Sana about some parts of her day.</p><p>Sana felt her heart broke once again, and it even stopped her from walking. Dahyun looked beside her and noticed Sana's blank face and her eyes staring somewhere. "Do you really have to mention her everytime you open your mouth?" she suddenly said, still staring ahead. She couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"What?" Dahyun asked, not knowing why Sana is acting this way in all of a sudden.</p><p>"Mina" Sana answered, failing to hide the pain on the tone of her voice. "Mina, Mina, Mina. All you talk about is Mina. All you think about is Mina" she added, her voice cracked as she speak.</p><p>"Sana, I–" Dahyun's words were cut when Sana looked at her with tears forming in her eyes.</p><p>"You even said that it seems like she's someone special from your past life. Why do you believe in such bullshit?" she said, her voice getting a little louder. Dahyun stepped back a little, feeling a little afraid of this side of Sana that she have never seen before. "Why are you holding on to your dream so much? Why do you keep on believing like your dream is telling you something that you have to know?" </p><p>"I'm not—" Dahyun's words were cut again.</p><p>"Do still love me?" Sana asked, a tear finally fell on the right side of her face. Dahyun's heart broke. </p><p>Dahyun grabbed both of Sana's arms and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Why are you even asking that? Of course, I love you" she answered, giving Sana a little hint of hope.</p><p>"But do you like her?" Sana asked again, which was out of the blue.</p><p>Dahyun flinched, and Sana felt that on her skin. Dahyun never thought about of liking Mina. All that she knows is that she's growing a little fond of her as each day passes. What Dahyun didn't know to herself is that she is indeed getting a little too attached on her dreams. Maybe it's not her fault; maybe it's not her fault that she's having a familiar feeling towards Mina. Comfort? Maybe. Safety? Perhaps so. Does Dahyun like her? Well, maybe? But her feelings are not that deep, that's for sure.</p><p>Sana grabbed Dahyun's hand that was holding her arms to let go of the soft grip. Another tear fell down from her eyes as she smiled sadly. "Let's take a break until you stop having dreams about her, shall we?" she said, the painful smile on her face never left. "Or maybe until you stop depending on your dreams" she added before walking away, not even letting Dahyun talk.</p><p>Dahyun was standing alone on the rain; her hair, shoes, clothes and bag getting soaked while she watch Sana walk away from her. "Sana, wait" she called out. Sana turned around to look at her with her bloodshot eyes. She waited for Dahyun to say something, but Dahyun didn't let out a single word–not even a sound. She didn't know what to say, it probably occurred to her that everything that Sana has said is right; that she was believing and depending on her dreams too much.</p><p>Sana beamed another sad smile before continuing on walking while Dahyun watched quietly from behind. Once Sana disappeared from her sight, she felt her legs weaken and it made her sit on the stone pavements. Dahyun hugged her legs close to her chest and buried her face between them as she cried and curse herself continuously.</p><p>All she could think about that everything is her fault; she even thought having those dreams is her fault.</p><p>Dahyun stayed under the pouring rain for quite a while, crying alone as the rain continue to drench her whole existence. In all of the sudden, the rain stopped. But the sound of the rain could still be heard. Dahyun looked ahead and saw that it was indeed still raining, except on her spot. She looked to her left and saw white shoes that is currently all soaked and muddy due to the rain. She knows the owner of this shoes.</p><p>The person wearing the ruined white shoes sat down and the umbrella that they were holding almost completely covered her and Dahyun.</p><p>"I thought you didn't have an umbrella" Dahyun said while wiping her tears. </p><p>The person offered her a pink handkerchief for Dahyun to use on wiping her tears. "I bought one on the convenience store. Just take this and let's bring you home before you get sick again" Mina said with a smile that never fails to comfort Dahyun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sad Tofu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold, especially when you spent time outside on the pouring rain. Mina decided to head to the nearest convenience store—where she bought Dahyun's medicine a few days ago, to buy herself an umbrella since it seems like the rain has no plans on stopping. She walked through the noodles isle to grab a cup of instant noodles for her to eat when she gets home; the coldness of the night made her want to eat steaming hot noodles.</p><p>As she was walking to the cashier to pay for her instant noodles and umbrella, she saw Dahyun with her girlfriend from her peripheral view by the window right across the street. She smiled with the sight of Dahyun holding the taller girl's arms, not having a single idea of what was actually happening at that time. She dug through her black bag to get her purse and take money to pay the things that she was currently buying. As the cashier scan the items, she looked outside to watch Dahyun and her girlfriend. Mina's eyes widened when she saw the girl walk away, leaving Dahyun under the pouring rain. Mina also saw the girl look back, mina thought that Dahyun probably called her, but she continued on walking away.</p><p>After the cashier put the instant noodles on a small plastic bag, Mina grabbed the umbrella that she purchased and hurriedly left the store. She can see Dahyun sitting on the floor while hugging her legs close to her chest with her head down. Mina's heart broke with the view.</p><p>She opened the umbrella and ran through the rain to cross the road. Mina decided to walk quietly to Dahyun's direction. She gripped the plastic bag on her left hand, feeling a little mad towards the girl who left Dahyun alone in the rain knowing that she got sick a few days ago.</p><p>A few walks later, she's finally beside the tiny girl who was sitting on the cold stode pavements alone. She saw Dahyun look forward, then to her own shoes. Mina sat down with the umbrella, and they were enclosed into the small space of the umbrella. </p><p>Dahyun finally started to wipe her tears with the back of her hand. "I thought you didn't bring an umbrella" she said. Mina felt her heart race due to the fact that Dahyun didn't even have to look at her face to know who she was.</p><p>Mina took a pink handkerchief from her pocket and offered it to Dahyun. "I bought one on the convenience store. Just take this and let's bring you home before you get sick again." she said with her beautiful smile. Dahyun smiled back a little before grabbing the handkerchief and used it to wipe her tears. Mina stood up and offered her hand this time to help Dahyun up as well. Dahyun took her hand and lifted her body which feels heavier than usual.</p><p>The two girls walked together under the umbrella that Mina bought from the store. It was a very quiet walk to Dahyun's home. Even if Mina was very curious of what happened and a little enraged because Dahyun was left alone, she decided to stay quiet and respect Dahyun's silence.</p><p>With the quiet walk, they arrived at Dahyun's place quicker than they expected. </p><p>The house was dark, not a single light was on. Dahyun sighed when she realized that Sana didn't even came home. She was alone again.</p><p>Dahyun turned to her side and attempted to return Mina's handkerchief. "Keep it for now" Mina said. Dahyun shook her head with the handkerchief still on her hand infront of Mina.</p><p>"I have a few inside, I wouldn't need this" she answered truthfully.</p><p>Mina used her own vacant hand that wasn't holding the umbrella to close Dahyun's hand. "It seems like you're alone tonight, think of this handkerchief as me to keep you company" she said sweetly with her usual beautiful smile.</p><p>Dahyun felt touched of Mina's consideration. She folded the handkerchief neatly before putting it on her own pocket. "I think I'll be alone for a few nights" she said sadly, Mina frowned.</p><p>"Keep it as long as you want" Mina said while patting Dahyun's head, who finally showed a small smile. </p><p>"Thanks" she answered shortly. </p><p>The silence came back. The noise of the rain hitting the umbrella and the roof of the houses are the only sounds that can be heard by now. Both girls felt weird in all of a sudden, it's like they're waiting for someone to say something. Or maybe they wanted to say something.</p><p>Mina wanted to hug the sad Dahyun, but something was stopping her.</p><p>"You better go, it's pretty late and you might have a hard time on your way home" Dahyun said, breaking the silence.</p><p>"If you need anything, just message me. Okay?" Mina said before patting Dahyun's head again and watched Dahyun get inside.</p><p>"Thanks" Dahyun said again.</p><p>Mina didn't answer. Instead, she smiled and waved before walking away to head home.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Tomorrow came, and it's another busy day at work. Dahyun arrived late and was scolded by their boss.</p><p>Dahyun sat on her chair and started working, as if everything is on the right place. But in reality, she stayed up late last night, trying her best to contact Sana as much as she can. She texted and called her non-stop, she sent her emails, messaged her through different social media platforms—but Sana still hasn't contacted her back. She didn't even had the chance to eat breakfast this morning because she woke up late. She had a quick bath and headed straight to work.</p><p>Her eyes were very puffy from crying and for staying up late. Her body wasn't cooperating, it's like she just wanted to lay down and do nothing. She doesn't even know if she feels sick again or she was just physically tired from last night.</p><p>Mina secretly took a glance at Dahyun on her desk, to check her if she's okay. And to how Dahyun looks now, she looks far from okay.</p><p>She watched as Nayeon talk to the smaller girl with her usual energy. But Dahyun didn't even say a single word or even shifted her gaze to Nayeon. On the other hand, Nayeon realized that something is definitely wrong, so she rolled her chair back to her desk and continued working.</p><p>Mina sat up, walked to Dahyun's desk and leaned her arms on the divider. "Hey" she said. Dahyun looked up and shown a small forced smile. Mina felt pity towards Dahyun when their eyes met, she can feel Dahyun's pain and tiredness from that quick contact. "I'm going to get coffee, want some?" she asked.</p><p>Dahyun, who was typing on her keyboard, paused for a few seconds before nodding and started typing again. She didn't look up this time.</p><p>"Okay" Mina said before walking to the other side of the office where their snacks are stored. It's like a separate room. It was small since it is only designed for coffee and other snacks. There's a electric water heater on a white desk with mugs flipped upside-down and packets of instant coffee on a box. There were also individual packs of crackers and various types of bread—the generic ones, not like the ones that are being sold on the cafeteria.</p><p>Mina filled the heater with water from the dispenser by the door. Once it was full, she flipped the switch of the heater after placing it back and waited for it to heat up. While waiting, the door suddenly opened.</p><p>"Any room for one more cup?" it was Nayeon.</p><p>"Yep" Mina answered shortly before grabbing an extra cup for Nayeon. She was glad that she put enough water on the heater. </p><p>Nayeon closed the door behind her and crossed her arms on the white desk's vacant area while bending down a little. "Something probably happened" she said while looking through the glass window that reveals the inside of the office. Mina looked at the direction where Nayeon was looking and watched how Dahyun was still focusing on her computer monitor. "She only gets this quiet when she has a big fight with Sana. I wonder what happened this time." Nayeon added.</p><p>Mina looked at the packets of instant coffee this time. "So that's her name" she whispered, but loud enough for Nayeon to hear.</p><p>Nayeon suddenly looked at her and hummed with the instinct of Mina knowing about what happened to Dahyun.</p><p>Mina told her everything. From the time that Nayeon left with Momo, up to the time when she sent Dahyun home. She told her that she saw everything. Nayeon had the same reaction of getting mad when Dahyun was left alone under the rain, but she was very thankful that Mina came to the rescue.</p><p>A loud click echoed inside the small room, indicating that the hot water was ready. Mina grabbed the three cups that was filled with instant coffee that she prepared while telling Nayeon about everything that happened last night, and poured boiling hot coffee on each cup.</p><p>"Please don't tell her that I told you about this" she said after pouring water. She grabbed three teaspoons before putting each one on the three cups. She slid one of the cups to Nayeon who took it and started stirring it with the spoon. "Just act like you don't know anything" she added.</p><p>Nayeon smiled before standing up properly with the cup of hot coffee that Mina made for her. "Of course" she said before heading towards the door. </p><p>Mina walked behind her with two cups of coffee in both of her hands, and was a little confused when Nayeon stopped with her other hand on the door knob.</p><p>"I'm really glad that you're here." she said after turning her head back a little to face Mina. "Dahyun will probably have no idea what to do after all that" she added with a sincere smile.</p><p>Mina didn't know what to say and how to react with Nayeon's sudden compliment. "And thanks for the coffee" Nayeon said while lifting the cup up before finally turning the door knob and left the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Flustered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dahyun entered her dark home and the feeling of having no one to welcome her back makes her feel even more sad. Sana's absence really gives a different ambiance at home.</p><p>Whenever they have big fights, Sana usually leaves home but comes back right after they feel that everything feels lighter. But this time, it seems like Sana wouldn't come home any time. Dahyun can understand Sana's side, and she's feeling very guilty of what just happened. </p><p>Dahyun turned the light switch of the living room on before she takes her shoes off and throwing it carelessly on the side. She didn't even bother looking where here shoes flew off. Dahyun headed straight to the sofa and flopped her heavy body on the soft white couch with her phone on her hand. She was waiting for Sana's message, but she knows that she wouldn't be getting any tonight. She turned her phone on and started sending messages on different platforms as much as she can. That was how Dahyun spent her night until she fell asleep.<br/>  </p><p>~</p><p>"Are you okay?" a familiar voice was heard from behind. Dahyun turned around and saw Mina with a very worried face. They are currently outside, walking together at the park. It seems like the sun is ready to set and the moon is ready to come out in a few minutes. Dahyun looked around and saw people sitting on the grass with their picnic blankets and a few snacks with them. She even saw people playing with their dogs and some couples sitting on the benches.</p><p>It was a very beautiful afternoon, the weather is so nice which makes you want to have a picnic by the grass as well.</p><p>"Stop leaving me behind" the voice was heard again. She looked beside her this time, since Mina was standing on her right; complaining that Dahyun has been waking ahead, leaving the taller girl behind instead of walking together. "What's wrong? Is there something on your mind?" she asked, Dahyun took a quick moment to think.</p><p>Nothing. She wasn't thinking about anything. All that she's thinking right now is that the park looks so peaceful and she wants to ride a bike together with Mina. She was also thinking about Mina's dog, Ray, and how fun it would be if he was here with them. Wait, Mina has a dog?</p><p>"Ray" Dahyun answered shortly, not even having second thoughts about it. </p><p>"What about Ray-chan?" Mina asked before clinging on Dahyun's arm and the two girls proceeded on walking again, together this time.</p><p>"I just think that he'd love this place as much as I do" Dahyun explained while looking around again. Her eyes captured this dog and his owner playing fetch, her mind automatically imagined that Ray was the dog and the two of them are playing with him together. A smile was painted on her face with the thought.</p><p>Mina looked around as well and noticed that the park is indeed a perfect place to play with her favorite fur baby, Ray. "Yeah, I think so too" she added.</p><p>Suddenly, Mina stopped her tracks, holding Dahyun in place as well since their arms are still linked together. </p><p>Dahyun looked at Mina and she saw Mina frowning. "Mina-chan, why?" she asked before reaching up to Mina to brush off the strands of hair that's blocking Mina's perfect face. Dahyun thought that Mina is probably missing Ray.</p><p>A small but sad smile appeared on Mina's face. She reached over to pinch Dahyun cheeks before speaking. "I hope everything gets better soon" she said before closing her eyes and leaning her face closer to Dahyun. Dahyun was confused with what Mina just said, but due to the sudden action, Dahyun automatically closed her eyes as well—ready to press her lips with Mina's.</p><p>A loud ring was heard, waking Dahyun up. She sat up in an instant and started searching for her phone so she could turn off the alarm that has been making a loud sound. After doing so, she stared at her phone before turning it on again to check for messages. She was silently hoping that Sana messaged her back, but she frowned in an instant when she saw nothing.</p><p>Dahyun stood up to prepare herself for work. She was forcing herself because there's a lot to do and tomorrow will be the team building. She didn't want to have stacked up tasks when they get back from the sudden schedule.</p><p>It didn't took her a while to prepare since she purposely moved in a quick manner, so she could get out of her home. Sana's absence felt really depressing for her.</p><p>The day didn't begin so well for Dahyun. She spaced out most of the time on her way home to work, she even unintentionally ignored her boss on the elevator because her mind was wandering off somewhere; which made her boss scold her a little. Thankfully, there weren't any other employees on the elevator that time, which saved her a lot from embarrassment. Their boss, Jihyo, seemed to have a bad morning as well.</p><p>Dahyun walked directly to her station and started on working. Her hands moved busily through the stacked papers on her desk—reading thoroughly and writing a few corrections on each pages. She even had a small paper cut because she was moving too fast, just wanting to get things over with. The small cut was covered by a cartoon-designed band aid that was just sitting around inside her drawer; she can't even remember how and when she got that. After a few paperworks, Dahyun then diverted her focus on her computer screen. There's a lot to do especially for the upcoming huge project, Dahyun thought that keeping herself busy throughout the day will keep her mind off of what happened last night.</p><p>"Hey wanna grab lunch outside later? Momo said she wants to eat somewhere else" Nayeon's voice was suddenly heard from her right. Dahyun didn't even bother to look beside her and even move an inch. She ignored Nayeon, but she was quietly sending a signal that she would love to eat somewhere else aside from the usual cafeteria. "Dubu-yah, you down for that?" Nayeon asked while giving Dahyun a gentle pat on her shoulder. Still, she continued on ignoring her. "I'll take that as a yes." Nayeon finally said before rolling her chair back to her place.</p><p>Nayeon and Momo knows that Dahyun's unusual silence is the aftermath of every huge fight that she had with Sana. This has happened a few times before. One time was when Dahyun accidentally forgot about their 13th month anniversary. Sana was very upset that day, but Dahyun didn't take it that well because she was too tired and stressed from work. With that, Dahyun just isolated herself and she was just quiet the entire time. The next day came, and Dahyun finally told Nayeon and Momo about what happened and why her mood was like that, and they kept in mind that Dahyun gets really quiet whenever something happens between her and her girlfriend. With that information, the two girls started to respect Dahyun and her silence. And Dahyun, on the other hand, is very thankful for that.</p><p>"Hey" a familiar presence was felt by Dahyun's desk. She looked up and saw Mina leaning on the divider of her work place, looking very concerned. After the quick contact, Dahyun looked back on her computer screen and continued what she was doing. "I'm going to get coffee, want some?" she asked in a sweet tone.</p><p>The sudden offer made Dahyun's fingers stop typing. She paused for a quick second before typing again. She had second thoughts on accepting the offer, but she badly needed to fill her empty stomach with something since she didn't have breakfast this morning. And with the secret growl from her empty stomach, she nodded in defeat without even taking her eyes off her screen.</p><p>"Okay" Mina answered shortly before walking away, not knowing that Dahyun secretly looked up to watch her walk away towards the snack room.</p><p>Dahyun's eyes suddenly met Nayeon's who gave her a faint smile. Dahyun showed a small smile before focusing on her computer screen again, patiently waiting for her cup of coffee.</p><p>It took a little while for Mina to come back with the coffee since she had to wait for the water to boil, and Dahyun understood that—only her stomach doesn't.</p><p>"<em>Just wait a little more</em>" she whispered while patting her tummy. </p><p>And it seems like everything is put on the right timing; Mina finally arrived with a small tray on her hand. There were two cups of coffee and some bread wrapped in plastic. Dahyun looked up from the aromatic smell of the coffee and was greeted by Mina's sincere smile. "Here's your coffee, ma'am" Mina joked before taking Dahyun's cup and placed it on to her desk, followed by a packed bread that has a yellow stickie note on the front. Mina smiled once again before leaving to return the small tray back to the snacks room, not even letting Dahyun give her thanks.</p><p>Dahyun grabbed the packed bread that has a stickie note and was surprised when she didn't see a single word written on it, but there was a drawing of a circle with a smiley face on the middle—which made Dahyun smile a little. She looked up when she felt Mina's presence again when she was on her way back to her area. "Thanks" she said while lifting up the packed bread a little. Mina didn't answer, but she just showed her usual bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>Lunch came and the four girls did went outside to eat. Momo has been craving for her favorite food which is pig's feet, and was very overjoyed when the girls agreed to eat out for lunch.</p><p>"Calm down with the pig's feet, you might turn into a pig yourself" Nayeon joked. She loved teasing Momo a lot, especially whenever Momo gives out a cute response ever time Nayeon joked with her. She gets all pouty and her puppy eyes comes out. It was very cute and funny, Mina and Dahyun couldn't help but giggle along.</p><p>"So, are you girls excited for tomorrow?" Nayeon asked after taking a bite of a hot and chilli teokbokki. The girls were busy eating so they just nodded in response. </p><p>"I looked the venue up on the internet, and it looks really good!" Mina said while taking her phone out to show the girls a screenshot of what she discovered last night. The place that Jihyo rented is more like a private beach. There are villas everywhere and a very beautiful beach with white sand. The three girls, except for Dahyun who just listened quietly, already talked about the different activities that they are looking forward for tomorrow. Such as the team building games, camp fire by the shore, and even splashing water to each other for fun. Dahyun thought that it's fun too, and she's slightly feeling excited as well thanks to the contagious energy that the girls are letting out.</p><p>Nayeon noticed that Dahyun has been stealing glances on the girl sitting beside her, especially whenever they laugh. And with that, Nayeon decided to tease her a little. "Dahyun-ah, what if we're split into two for each rooms? Who do you want to be roommates with?" she asked. Dahyun's eyes widened a little from the sudden question for she knows that Naeyeon already knows her answer.</p><p>"Well, since you're going to choose Momo as your roommate..." Dahyun said before looking at Mina who was sitting right beside her and across Nayeon. "I guess I'll be roommates with Mina-chan" she answered, not knowing why she said Mina-chan instead of Mina. On the other hand, Mina felt flustered from what Dahyun called her.</p><p>Nayeon let out a small smirk. "Why are you even sure that I'm choosing Momo as my roommate?" she added. Momo punched her shoulder, making her let out a quick yelp. Momo's hands may be tiny and soft, but when it comes to punching Nayeon, it suddenly turns into the best fist to be used for punching.</p><p>"Yah! Are you saying that you're not sure about me?" Momo complained; the reaction that Nayeon is always waiting for. She hugged Momo from the side before patting the latter's head just like a puppy.</p><p>"I was just joking, of course I'll choose you" Nayeon said, but Momo was still pouting.</p><p>Mina smiled with the sight of the girls in front of her. She thought that they seem to be very close and fond of each other, it even made her feel a little envious of the kind of friendship that the have. "You two are so cute" she suddenly said, which made Nayeon look at her.</p><p>"You two look cute together too" Nayeon answered; looking at Mina first, then to Dahyun, then back to Mina. "It seems like you were together on your past lives" she added.</p><p>Dahyun, who was drinking from the bottle of cola using a straw, choked from what Nayeon said. It reminded her of her dreams and about the relationship that she has with Mina on those dreams. It even made her spit a little on her pants by the thigh area. She looked down and saw that her pants is a complete mess thanks to Nayeon.</p><p>With a heating red face, Dahyun suddenly stood up and excused herself to the bathroom. Once she was out of sight, Nayeon's smirk grew bigger. "You know, it's the first time that I saw Dahyun get flustered like that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Team Building: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day that the editing department have been waiting for has finally arrived. They are currently on their way to the private resort at Jeju that their boss has reserved for them. It has been hours since they left Seoul—they left by midnight, and the sun has already risen by now. They're riding a small private bus and were paired in to two partners. Of course, Momo and Nayeon were partners, while Dahyun is paired with Mina. They didn't have a choice though, since Jihyo said that Dahyun has to accommodate Mina throughout her whole stay the first time Mina arrived at the company. Dahyun was late that day and as Jihyo's "punishment", she assigned Dahyun as Mina's so-called "guide".</p><p>The two girls were seated at the right side of the bus, and Mina is asleep with her head placed on the glass window.  Dahyun keeps on stealing glances on the sleeping girl beside her, worried that her head keeps on falling down due to the vehicle's motions. Whenever she sees Mina's head move forward a little, she pushes it back gently so Mina won't slam herself on the seat in front of them. Nayeon, who was sitting on the opposite side of the bus, noticed Dahyun's actions and felt a little touched by the girl's consideration.</p><p> A few more hours later, and they finally arrived at their destination. The team got off the bus and they were greated by an amazing view. They were at the front of the resort's entrance and was welcomed by the staffs. Most of them shouted in excitement, and of course; the girls didn't waste any chances on taking pictures–especially Nayeon.</p><p>They were guided inside with their baggages taken care by some of the staff. The team already has their own rooms assigned, and they were all divided into four. Which only means that Nayeon, Momo, Dahyun and Mina were roommates. It was surprising, actually, that they were roommates. It was very unexpected, but they're very happy since they won't be awkward with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Each team were told to go to their own rooms to organize their stuff and rest a little before they proceed on to their activities. </p><p>The four girls arrived at their room which was a few walks away from the lobby. Just like what Mina saw on google—there were villas everywhere, and one villa has two rooms occupied by four people each. So inside this huge villa—Nayeon, Momo, Dahyun and Mina are sharing it with a different group. </p><p>Once they opened the door of their room, their eyes automatically lit up with the beautiful sight—the room was designed as if they're in Hawaii. Most of the furnitures are wood, and there are a lot of beach-like decorations everywhere. They checked each room inside—one door leads to a closet. It wasn't a very big one, but it can fit all four of them at the same time with a few extra room. Another door leads to the bathroom, of course, it made Nayeon very excited. The square bathtub made her imagine late night talks with the rest of the girls while they're drinking champange. The only problem is: she's not sure if the girls are down for that, and they didn't have champagne. There are two king-sized beds in the middle of the room with a respectful space in between them. A huge flat screen TV on the wall, an air conditioning, and a fridge. Yup, a fridge. Not the small ones that you usually see on hotels, this is more like a fridge that you have at home.</p><p>Naeyeon ran towards the balcony that was blocked by a sliding glass door. She pushed one of the doors aside and got out of the big balcony. She raised her hands up with her eyes closed as the wind blow her hair and her dress. Momo followed behind and secretly took a picture of her friend with her disposable camera. After doing so, she joined Nayeon outside with her hands in the air as well.</p><p>"This is so nice!!" Momo screamed, startling Nayeon a little.</p><p>"I know, right?!" Nayeon screamed back. </p><p>On the other hand, Dahyun and Mina were busy taking their stuff out of their bags. They are currently on the floor of the big closet with their luggage right in front of them. They started to put their own clothes and other stuff on the cabinets neatly before they fight over the space.</p><p>Mina pulled out the red top of her two-piece bathing suit, and Dahyun noticed that Mina has been staring at the bathing suit for quite a while now. Mina felt that there are eyes watching her, so she suddenly looked beside her—catching Dahyun who quickly turned her blushing face around. Seeing how flustered Dahyun was, Mina let out a soft chuckle. "Why were you staring at me, huh?" she asked jokingly before folding the top and putting it inside of one of the drawers.</p><p>Dahyun faked a cough while she was going through her own stuff. "I just noticed that you're been staring at it" she explained, earning a humm from the latter.</p><p>"I was wondering if I should wear it when we go out for a swim or not" Mina responded as she continue on folding some of the clothes that she bought, including her favorite sweatpants and sweater.</p><p>Dahyun stood up and started to put her own clothes on the drawers as well. "Why not?" she asked.</p><p>There was a quick silence, and it made Dahyun look at Mina who was just thinking of what to answer. Mina shrugged when their eyes met. "I just don't feel like wearing it, I guess" she finally answered. "Did you bring one as well?" Mina suddenly asked, making Dahyun blush again</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Dahyun brought one too. It was a blue and white striped one piece bathing suit with a huge back opening. She usually pairs this one with a denim short, and she wears a laced top over it most of the time.</p><p>"You're blushing, I guess you have one too" Mina suddenly spoke when she noticed that Dahyun went silent after her question.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't know if I can wear it out though" she said before finally cleaning up the rest of her stuff such as her skin care products.</p><p>"Why not?" Mina asked while zipping up her empty luggage, both of them finished unpacking at the same time.</p><p>"I'm embarrassed" Dahyun answered before zipping her empty luggage bag as well.</p><p>The two stood up at the same time and pushed their own luggage bags to the side together. "If I wear mine, will you wear yours too?" Mina asked. They were so close to each other because they pushed their bags on the small space at the corner of the room by the door, so it will be out of sight.</p><p>Dahyun is looking up at Mina with their face just a few inches away from each other. She examined the face quickly, and her brain automatically recognized the familiar spots of her moles. One by the ear, two by the lips—one above and one below, and another one by the chin. Mina is indeed the one who was appearing on her dreams.</p><p>And it might sound weird, but Dahyun is feeling something so familiar. It's like she's feeling her love towards Mina the same way that she's feeling towards her in her dreams.</p><p>"I-I guess so" Dahyun said. The room suddenly felt cold, but Dahyun was sweating nervously due to their very close contact. </p><p>"Come on, Nayeon and Momo will wear theirs for sure" Mina said, trying to encourage Dahyun while she leans her face closer, Dahyun has her eyes wide open with her head almost touching the white walls.</p><p>And in the middle of that heated tension, the closet door suddenly bursted opened by Nayeon and Momo who was laughing together, but they stopped when they saw the closeness of the two girls. Mina and Dahyun stood up quickly and a smirk was automatically painted on Nayeon's face</p><p>"Sorry for interrupting" Naeyeon said before pushing Momo back and closing the door behind them.</p><p>Mina bit her lip, feeling unsure of what to do, and it wasn't helping Dahyun at all. It only made her heart pound harder than before.</p><p>"It's not what it looks like!" Dahyun screamed as she ran out of the room to chase after the two girls so she could explain what was actually happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Team Building: Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the employees are finally told to go outside for their first team building activity—which is the games. Their boss, Jihyo, prepared tons of games that made most of the employees excited.</p><p>The first game was Tug of War, and employees were currently divided into two; team A and team B. They were divided fairly by picking papers on a box that Chaeyoung was assigned to make. Momo and Nayeon were on team A, while Dahyun and Mina was on team B. And with that unexpected team assignment, Nayeon couldn't help but tease Dahyun secretly whenever Mina's attention was somewhere else. Dahyun on the other hand, felt a little nervous especially when something awkward happened a few minutes ago back in their room.</p><p>After the two teams adjust to their teammates, the game has finally begun. </p><p>The thick rope with a thin red cloth wrapped on the middle was held tightly on both sides by each team. There was also a divider in the middle to determine which team is on advantage—and that divider is the beach sand formed like a short wall. Jihyo grabbed the middle, where the thin red cloth was wrapped on, before looking on both her left and right to confirm if each team was ready. The people on the front nodded their head to Jihyo, saying that they're both ready. And with that confirmation, Jihyo finally let go of the rope and a whistle was blown loudly, marking the start of the game.</p><p>Both sides gave all of their might to pull the opposing team to lose, and the battle is getting kind of intense. It's just the beginning, but everybody seems to show their competitiveness already, especially Nayeon. </p><p>Team A and team B shouted as they both pull the rope to their side, not wanting to lose. What they didn't know is; Dahyun was struggling with her small baby hands that is getting weaker each time she puts all of her energy on pulling the rope. Mina, who was just behind her, noticed that Dahyun has her head down during the battle. "Dahyun-ah, are you okay?" she whispered under the loud screams of their teammates, loud enough for Dahyun to hear.</p><p>Dahyun was really having a hard time for she didn't respond with words, she just nodded as her answer.</p><p>Right after that nod, Team A did their hardest pull, making the opposing  team cross the little sand wall in the middle. And since team B was fighting hard as well, the whole team just tumbled to the front, making them fall on to each other. Some of them was quick enough to jump to the side and dodge the sudden domino effect, but Mina wasn't able to do so.</p><p>Mina charged forward, her body landing on the sand with her both arms supporting her weight so she wont slam her body on Dahyun's back. On the other hand, Dahyun's whole body was already in full contact with the sand; but thankfully, her instincts was fast enough to make her head turn to the right so that her face won't be buried on the sand.</p><p>The winning team was jumping, screaming, and hugging each other with their first victory of the day, while the losing team was trying to recover from the embarrassing dive on the sand.</p><p>It took Dahyun a little while to finally realize that her body was on the sand and Mina was basically hovering her. Even if she saw Mina's right hand on the ground, it only occurred to her that they were in that position when she heard the person hovering her speak. "Sorry" Mina whispered shortly before pushing herself up.</p><p>Dahyun was dumbfounded with what just happened, and she was feeling pain somewhere she can't even identify. She attempted to push herself up from the ground, and the tiny bits of sand brought stinging pain on both of her palms. Mina was kind enough to brush off the new awkward contact between them for she offered one of her hand to help Dahyun up. Dahyun grabbed Mina's hand rather weakly as her legs pushes her body up.</p><p>"Are you o—OH MY GOD" Mina suddenly screamed, capturing everybody's attention. Dahyun looked at her in surprise, shocked that Mina could let out such loud noise. She didn't even flinched when Mina screamed and when she saw that Mina's face was painted with worry. </p><p>Worry? What happened? </p><p> </p><p>"Dahyun! Your hands!" Mina said loudly. Their teammates ran to their direction while Dahyun looked down to her hands, wondering why Mina was acting this way. And that is when she saw her hands covered with blood.</p><p>The thick ropes made a few scratches on Dahyun's tiny hands. The stinging feeling that she got when her hands got in contact with the sand was because of the scratches, and she didn't even notice that the sand that she touched was covered with blood.</p><p>"Let's go inside. Mina, come with me" a voice from behind was suddenly heard. It was Jihyo, who appeared out of nowhere. She grabbed Dahyun by her wrist and pulled her along to the nearest clinic as Mina followed behind.</p><p>~</p><p>It was very fortunate that the villa that Jihyo rented has an accessible clinic. It was small, but at least it was open. Jihyo left the two of them in the clinic right after talking to the nurse in charge before excusing herself to return outside so that everybody can take their lunch break. "Watch Dahyun over for me, okay?" was Jihyo's last words before leaving the clinic while the nurse was wrapping Dahyun's hands with cloth bandages. </p><p>The two girls has finally left the clinic a few minutes later. They were standing right outside the clinic door; Mina was watching the her workmates from afar while Dahyun was examining her injured hands.</p><p>"I can't believe I didn't feel that" Dahyun whispered to herself, but loud enough for Mina to hear. </p><p>Mina looked at the small girl standing beside her, who kept on looking on her bandaged hand like child. And with that sight, Mina let out a soft chuckle—it made Dahyun finally divert her attention from her hands. "What?" she asked after looking beside her as well. Mina shook her head and looked to the distance again.</p><p>Nayeon saw the two girls standing outside the clinic as if they were lost. She waved her hand in the air before calling the two girls over. "Lunch time!" she shouted loudly. </p><p>The two girls finally walked their way back to where they were played Tug of War just a few minutes ago. The area feels different from before; maybe because there are tables and chairs everywhere.</p><p>The losing team was assigned to prepare lunch; and that includes setting the tables, chairs, and even cooking the barbeque that Jihyo bought specially for this event. Before Mina could even offer her help, her teammates said that it's okay and assured her that everything was already taken care of. They told Mina to just stay by Dahyun's side, and Mina just couldn't say no to that. </p><p>Momo, Nayeon, Dahyun and Mina was seated on a round table, while the others are with their own set of roommates. </p><p>Nayeon and Momo was already busy eating their own lunch; meanwhile, Mina just got back from getting food for both her and Dahyun. She placed a plate filled with food in front of Dahyun as she settled herself down on a plastic chair. Mina grabbed the chopsticks that was supposed to be for Dahyun before taking food from her plate.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Dahyun asked when Mina aligned the chopstick that was holding freshly cooked barbeque in front of her face.</p><p>"You think you can eat with those hands?" Mina asked, raising both of her eyebrows up.</p><p>Dahyun looked in front of her and she had a quick eye contact with Nayeon who already has a smug look on her face.</p><p>"Come on, Dubu-yah. Take a bite." Nayeon teased. Dahyun rolled her eyes—which made Momo and Mina let out soft giggles—and she blushed secretly while she can feel her nervousness building inside her once again.</p><p>Before Dahyun could even open her mouth to take Mina's kind help, her tummy let out a loud growl, making the three girls laugh crazily.</p><p>After a few minutes of laughing together—including Dahyun who just laughed her nervousness away—Mina has her hand up again, chopsticks infront of Dahyun once again.</p><p>"Come on, eat" she said, slightly shaking the chopstick in her right hand while her left hand was right under it to catch any falling food. "I got you." Mina added with a reassuring smile, and it sure made Dahyun's heart flutter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Team Building: Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of the serene ocean waves echoed throughout the night along with the cold breeze of the wind. Sounds of sand crackling against flipflops battle against the loud waves. Crickets from afar can also be heard, and it feels like they were on the safest place on earth.</p><p>Dahyun felt a gentle squeeze from her hand. She looked to her left and saw Mina looking up to the sky as they walk side by side; hand in hand. Dahyun observed how Mina brushes her hair to her side every time the wind makes it block her beautiful and almost perfect face.</p><p>"The sky is so pretty." Mina said, her gaze not leaving the said pretty night sky; while Dahyun on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off of this girl next to her—on which she thinks is the prettiest among any other things. The moon illuminated Mina's face as she looks above, showcasing her flawless beauty; her moles appearing like constellations for the nth time. It's beautiful; so beautiful, Dahyun could stare forever.</p><p>Mina noticed the silence from the smaller girl, and it finally made her break the staring contest with the stars up above. She looked beside her, and there she saw Dahyun staring at her in a rather admiring way. "What?" she ask nonchalantly. Dahyun let out a soft chuckle and a gentle smile before looking to the ocean's direction.</p><p>"Nothing, it's just..." she said, her voice trailing off as she let the sound of the waves fill the air. "You look prettier than any sky" she whispered, her voice syncing with the waves.</p><p>Mina heard it, of course, and she couldn't help but blush. With that sudden compliment, she squeezed Dahyun's hand one more time.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls walked along the seashore silently, letting the waves do all the talking; they were just enjoying one another's company, and it was the best feeling in the world.</p><p> </p><p>But after a few walks, Mina stopped her tracks, their hands still intertwined. Dahyun looked beside her in confusion, and she was surprised when she saw tears forming up on Mina's eyes.</p><p>"Minari what—" she said, letting go of Mina's hand. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun was about to hold both of Mina's arms, but Mina pulled her in to a hug. "Nothing" she whispered, her head buried on Dahyun's shoulder. "I'm just...very happy" she added as she finally let her tears flow out continuously from her eyes. Dahyun was confused, but she just went with it.</p><p>With zero control of her movements once again, Dahyun lifted both of her arms to return Mina's hug. Her right hand also started to move up and down Mina's back, trying her best to help the girl stop crying. "Me too" Dahyun whispered before closing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And while her eyes was closed, the sound from her surroundings started to fade. The sound of the waves started to disappear along with the coldness of the evening. Dahyun figured that she's beginning to wake up from her nap. And for the first time ever in her whole life, she regretted closing her eyes; she didn't want to open it at all.</p><p> </p><p>But she has to.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, when everything fell in to complete silence, Dahyun began to open her eyes and was greeted by the view of their room ceiling. Dahyun never felt so disappointed from waking up from a dream.</p><p>She sat up and rubbed her eyes with both of her hands, trying to adjust from the sudden brightness of her surrounding.</p><p> </p><p>"Great! You're finally awake!" an enthusiastic voice was heard from the side.</p><p>"You didn't leave?" Dahyun asked, Mina just shook her head.</p><p>"Nayeon and Momo kept on coming back here to check if you're awake because they wanted us to join the rest of them on the beach" Mina explained while pressing the back button on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Mina did stay at the room after they returned from lunch. She decided to accompany Dahyun as she takes a nap. It's fortunate that Mina brought her Nintendo Switch so she has something to do. But after minutes of playing, she eventually got bored and proceeded on using her phone instead to scroll through her social media and even play games installed on it. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun felt touched with that, of course. Mina could've just left her and spend time with the rest of the employees instead of staying on this boring room with her.</p><p> </p><p>"You really waited for me to wake up?" Dahyun asked, and Mina just nodded with a reassuring smile before sitting next to Dahyun on her bed. </p><p> </p><p>Mina grabbed Dahyun's injured hand that isn't wrapped in bandage cloth since Jihyo adviced them to remove it to let the scar breathe and heal faster. And of course, Jihyo didn't fail to remind them to put the bandage cloth back when they're going outside to avoid any infection. And since it was a fresh cut, Mina frowned when she saw that the scar looks worse than it did earlier.</p><p> </p><p>And since Dahyun was injured, Jihyo told her that it's okay if she won't join the rest on the other planned activities of the day. On the other hand, Mina offered that she would stay on Dahyun's side as she rest. Dahyun refused at first, but Mina insisted so bad, Jihyo and Dahyun couldn't even do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me put on the treatment." Mina said before letting go of Dahyun's hand. Dahyun watched as Mina pulled the drawer of the bed side table and saw a medium-sized medicine box. Mina took it out of the drawer, opened it and took some bandage cloth together with the treatment and a pack of cotton balls before sitting back down on the bed. "Hand, please" she said with a soft smile. Dahyun lifted her hand, unable to say a single word.</p><p> </p><p>Mina grabbed it gently and placed it on her legs before taking the treatment and put some of it on one cotton ball. Then, Mina dabbed Dahyun's hand with the soaked cotton ball, and Dahyun couldn't hide the pain for she flinched every time the wet cotton gets in contact with the cuts.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry" Mina whispered. </p><p>"It's okay" Dahyun assured.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun looked up at Mina, who was busy treating her injured hand. The face that she saw on her dream a few minutes ago is right in front of her once again, but for real this time. The same flawless face is present, but it wasn't looking at something as admirable at the night sky from earlier. Mina's face was full of worry this time.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more dabs, Mina proceeded on covering Dahyun's tiny hand with the bandage cloth.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to wait for me." Dahyun said, breaking the silence, only to get no response from Mina in return.</p><p>Mina was too focused on covering Dahyun's hand, and she waited for herself to finish before she answered. "I want to" she answered sincerely with her usual reassuring smile, and it made Dahyun's heart pound. Dahyun was even worried that her heart might be pounding too hard for Mina to hear.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks" Dahyun said while looking at her now bandaged hand with a small smile. She didn't know why Mina is acting this way towards her, but she was sure that this is how Mina really is towards people.</p><p> </p><p>Mina stood up to return the box of medical supplies on the bed side table and Dahyun spoke once again. </p><p>"Mina" she called out the latter. Mina looked at her and hummed in response. </p><p> </p><p>Their moment was interrupted when the door suddenly opened, and two girls entered the room with their bodies dripping wet from swimming on the beach.</p><p> </p><p>"She's finally awake!" Nayeon shouted loudly, making the other girls jump a little; including Momo. </p><p>"Dubu-yah! Go get changed, we've been waiting for you!" Momo added to the excitement before pulling Mina in to a side hug. "I'm sure Mina wanted to swim since the time you got here" Momo added, earning a giggle from Nayeon and endless head shakes from Mina, denying what she just assumed.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun has no choice because Momo was right. Mina should've  spent time enjoying on the water with the rest of their workmates, but she still chose to stay on the room to look after her. And with that, Dahyun felt like she owe Mina a lot. Well, she wasn't wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'll change." Dahyun said while standing up. Nayeon and Momo jumped up in excitement, they were even asking Mina to jump along. It was a funny sight, and Dahyun just let out soft laughs. "You girls head out first, then I'll follow" Dahyun added before walking to the huge walk-in closet. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>It took Dahyun a while to prepare because she has to arrange some of her stuff and she decided to put on sunscreen to protect her milky white skin. What she didn't know is that Mina waited for her once again. She thought Mina left with Nayeon and Momo when the room got quiet after she entered the closet. Dahyun only found out when she saw Mina sitting on a chair by the window with her phone in her hand. </p><p>Mina looked up when she heard the sound of the door opening. She put her phone back in to her bag when Dahyun walked out of the closet and closed the door behind her back. "Ready?" Mina asked. </p><p>Mina was wearing the exact top that Dahyun saw earlier this morning—the red polka-dots top paired with denim shorts, while Dahyun was wearing her blue and white striped one-piece swimsuit with denim shorts as her bottom. She blushed with the thought of what happened earlier, but she tried her best to keep her cool.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't have to wait for me again." Dahyun said as Mina walked towards her direction.</p><p>With a smile, Mina grabbed her hand that wasn't injured as she pulled Dahyun towards another door to exit the room. "It's fine" she said as they finally find their way outside.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The others screamed in excitement when they finally saw the sight of two girls who has been missing in action for a few hours. And of course, a smug look was painted all over Nayeon's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Come!" Nayeon gestured the two girls to come and join them in the water that has a lot of inflatables floating everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls finally got in to the cold water as one inflatable pineapple was pushed to their direction for them to use. Dahyun immediately slammed her upper body on top of the pinapple floatie as Mina followed along. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun stretched her arm and offered a hand for Mina to grab. And without any hesitations or whatsoever, Mina grabbed it and pushed herself up to the inflatable pineapple and floated along the wavy water with Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>The two girls exchanged smiles as they finally enjoy with the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Team Building: Part IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was their first and last night on this place; and for the nth time, Dahyun shifted her position on the bed. She's been having a hard time sleeping, maybe because of the nap that she took earlier. Her other roommates are already asleep since a few hours ago—according to her senses, that is. </p><p>After a few more uncomfortable shifting on the bed, Dahyun finally decided to sit up—but not knowing what to do yet. She grabbed her phone to check the time, and it says that it's already 2 in the morning. She didn't even realize that she's been struggling for quite a few hours now. </p><p> </p><p>Inside the room was three beds—one king-sized shared by Nayeon and Momo, and two separate beds for her and Mina to use alone. Dahyun looked over to NaMo's bed and saw that the two girls are sleeping soundly. They fell asleep without any troubles because they have been participating on a lot of activities throughout the day, and she feels slightly jealous about that. After looking to their direction, she looked over to Mina's bed. And to her surprise, Mina wasn't there. The emptiness of the bed made her feel a little bit worried about the latter. She pushed her blanket down to her feet and helped herself to stand up. Dahyun then bent down to pick up her slippers as she tiptoes her way out of the room, keeping the silence so that there won't be any unnecessary noise that might wake the two girls up.</p><p> </p><p>After closing their bedroom door behind her, Dahyun placed her slippers back on the ground to put them on so she can proceed to look for Mina.</p><p> </p><p>"Where could she be?" Dahyun asked herself. Their villa's living room was dark and empty, so she checked the other rooms inside. Nothing. No trace of Mina and whatsoever. After confirming that Mina wasn't anywhere inside their villa, Dahyun decided to go outside.</p><p> </p><p>From a distance, she saw this familiar silhouette walking alone by the seashore. She observed how her long hair was blown by the wind, and she watched the figure sit down on something that seems to be a chopped tree log laying down on the sand. By the way the silhouette's hair got flown by the wind already confirmed that it was the person that Dahyun was looking for. After all those countless dreams, she already memorized how her hair gets flown by the wind, and it is still breathtaking every time.</p><p> </p><p>Without even thinking about it, Dahyun walked automatically to Mina's direction. As she got closer and closer to the shore, Mina's perfect figure is becoming more and more clearer. She was wearing an over-sized blue shirt paired with pajama shorts that disappears every time she sits down. Dahyun is even wondering how and why is Mina not feeling cold.</p><p> </p><p>On the other point of view, Mina could hear foot steps against the sand from behind her. She didn't even turn around to check who it is, but she's silently hoping that it was someone that has been on her mind for quite a while.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey" the voice from behind her said. A relieved smile was painted on Mina's face when she heard the voice of the person that she has been thinking about lately. </p><p>Mina finally turned around when she was called, and Dahyun's face was seen underneath the bright moon light. She wasn't smiling due to concern, which brought a little disappointment to Mina. "What are you doing here alone?" Dahyun asked before walking on the other side of the log and settling herself down, a few meters away from Mina.</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't sleep" Mina answered shortly as she looks at the peaceful ocean. Since it wasn't a windy night, there wasn't any waves coming from the ocean. It was sad though, because Mina always loved the sound of the waves. But she wasn't complaining a the same time. The peacefulness of this place brought calmness inside her and it leaves her alone with her thoughts. "How about you? What woke you up?" she added.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun was also looking at the direction that Mina has her eyes on. She wondered once again; what's on the other end of this beach? Is there another island where two people are sitting by the shore together? </p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't" Dahyun answered before looking up to the sky. Compared to her recent dream, the sky wasn't entirely filled with stars tonight. There are a few, and almost all of them has a far distance away from each other. "I couldn't sleep too" she added as she put her eyes on each star that she could see, trying to count them even if it's something that she doesn't really do.</p><p> </p><p>Silence.</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the gloomy air. There wasn't any waves that could take over the words that they wanted to say to each other, and they started to feel a little pressured by it. At this very moment, both of them were anticipating for something. Something that they didn't even know.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Mina?" Dahyun said, breaking the suffocating silence. Mina looked at her while she still has her eyes locked up in the sky. "I'm sorry for ruining your day." she said, an obvious feeling of guilt can be felt as she talked, and it made Mina feel uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't ruin my day, why are you saying that?" Mina answered, scooting a little closer to Dahyun's side.</p><p>Dahyun could feel her nervousness coming up for the countless time today. Every inch that Mina consumed made her heart rate go faster. And when Mina placed her head on her shoulder, she felt like her heart has stopped functioning.</p><p> </p><p>Wind. Where did the wind go? Is Dahyun even breathing? </p><p> </p><p>"How's your hand?" Mina asked when Dahyun stayed silent after she sat closer to her. Mina grabbed her small injured hand that wasn't wrapped in cloth bandage to examine it. With the darkness of the night, Mina wasn't able to see the scars fully. Deep inside, she wished that it would just disappear through the dark.</p><p> </p><p>"Better, I guess" Dahyun answers while Mina's slender fingers traced along her soft palm. The little gesture was surprisingly sweet, and Dahyun doesn't even mind if Mina holds her hand for eternity. The way Mina touched her hand felt so familiar, as if she could remember the way her their hands touched on her dreams. "How could you still act so caring towards me even if I wasted most of your time today?" she asked, which made Mina let go of her small hand.</p><p> </p><p>Mina lifted her head to look directly at Dahyun who was trying her best to avoid any eye contact. Dahyun was blushing, and she was thankful that the darkness of the night was there to help her hide her heating face.</p><p> </p><p>"You missed a lot of activities today. It was supposed to be your first memory on this job, but I have taken it all away from you. You were even excited for this day." Dahyun said continously, not failing to remember how Mina looked forward to this day. She can even recall Mina's bright and excited face when she was showing pictures of the place to Nayeon and Momo when they ate lunch outside together. She remembered how the three of them talked about different plans for today such as sneaking outside to have a bonfire exclusively for the four of them. But all of those plans were brushed away when Dahyun's little hand got cuts from the thick rope from earlier. She just couldn't help but feel sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Mina looked down to her feet while she buries them in the sand with a little smile on her face. "Stop overthinking about it too much" she said, the sound of crackling sand played along with her sweet voice. "I like spending time with you" she whispered softly, making Dahyun's heart flutter. She could feel the sincerity from Mina's voice, and it brought a sense of reassurance to her.</p><p> </p><p>Dahyun looked down as well and buried her feet in the sand just like what Mina did, and it made the latter let out a cute little giggle. They exchanged smiles before letting the silence take over again.</p><p> </p><p>"Mina" Dahyun called out, Mina hummed in response without looking beside her. "I've been dreaming about you" she said, Mina finally looked at her this time. "A lot" she added. </p><p> </p><p>Dahyun felt that this was the perfect place and the perfect timing to tell Mina that she has been dreaming about her. She didn't know what pushed her to do so, but the atmosphere just brought this feeling to her. Maybe she got carried away. Maybe she couldn't keep it to herself anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? What kind of dreams?" Mina asked. Dahyun mentally sighed in relief. She was thankful that Mina didn't act like she was weird for what she said. She was expecting a different reaction from the latter, but she was genuinely relieved when Mina acted cool about it. </p><p> </p><p>"We were...together" Dahyun whispered shyly as she tried to bury her feet in the sand even more.</p><p> </p><p>"That's cute" Mina said, which surprised Dahyun.</p><p> </p><p>With that statement, she looked at Mina in full shock, which confused the latter. "It's not weird for you?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Mina shrugged before kicking up her feet, sand flying almost everywhere. "Why would it be?" she said as she stood up to stretch her whole body as if she was sitting there for hours. "I think we should head back, we need to get up early later" she said before offering her hand for Dahyun to grab.</p><p> </p><p>The smaller girl was confused at first for she stared at the hand in front of her for a few seconds before actually grabbing it and helped herself up to stand up as well. And when she stood up, Mina planted a quick kiss on Dahyun's soft cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me more about your dreams next time" Mina said, before starting to walk her way back to their villa</p><p> </p><p>leaving the confused little tofu who has her eyes widened with what just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>